Everybody knows
by Dyana Poppins
Summary: Les parents de Mary disparaissent dans des circonstances mystérieuses et elle se retrouve envoyée dans le Labyrinthe, orphelinat à la triste réputation. Difficile de s'y faire une place quand on a toujours été en décalage avec tout... Schoolfic. UA. Newt/OC
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur : Bon, eh bien ça y est, je me lance. C'est la première fiction que je publie ici, et c'est aussi la première que j'écris sur l'histoire du « Maze Runner ». J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas créé Le Labyrinthe, ni ses personnages. Ils appartiennent tous à James Dashner, à l'exception de Mary et de sa famille, qui m'appartiennent. Quelques libertés peuvent être prises sur des personnages peu évoqués dans les livres.**_

Mary observait avec appréhension l'orphelinat dans lequel elle devrait maintenant vivre. On racontait un peu partout qu'il était absolument impossible de s'y retrouver -on l'avait même surnommé « Le Labyrinthe », c'était dire ! Elle déglutit, et fit quelques pas dans cette direction, hésitante, tirant son unique valise derrière elle.

En général, dans ce genre de situation, il pleuvait à verse. Elle avait vu des centaines de films dans lesquels c'était le cas. Sauf que là, le soleil brillait avec force dans le ciel et lui tapait sur la nuque. Elle soupira doucement, et continua à avancer. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle avait déjà traversé la moitié du parc. Il se retourna pour la regarder, visiblement agacé.

Elle avançait cependant sans faillir. Devant elle, sa nouvelle vie : le Labyrinthe. Derrière elle, sa ville en perpétuelle évolution. Elle n'hésitait pas pour autant. Elle n'avait jamais appartenu à cet endroit. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Assez, cependant, pour se poser des questions.

Lorsqu'elle s'était levée, deux jours avant, elle était seule dans sa maison. Ses parents s'étaient tout bonnement évaporés. Le lendemain matin, l'homme qui l'amenait ici était passé la voir. Il lui avait annoncé qu'elle serait placée dans un orphelinat. Elle était restée silencieuse et sidérée devant la rapidité avec laquelle tout était arrivé. Et puis elle avait hoché la tête.

L'homme avait dit que tous les papiers étaient prêts, mais elle avait réussi à avoir le droit de dormir une dernière fois dans sa maison. Elle était partie vers dix heures du matin, et s'attendait à devoir s'éloigner de la ville. Elle avait été choquée de se voir emmener _ici_. Elle savait des choses sur le Labyrinthe, comme tout le monde.

Elle savait qu'il était financé par le WICKED (d'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien pourquoi une association dont le but était d'aider avait pris un nom aussi peu évocateur). Elle savait que les « nouveaux » y étaient très rares. Et surtout, elle connaissait les conditions drastiques auxquelles ceux qui s'y trouvaient étaient soumis.

Aucun contact avec l'extérieur, une sortie par mois, des surveillants à la réputation terrible. Rien de rassurant. Mary prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Mais elle rentra dans l'établissement, et la porte se referma derrière elle.


	2. Chapitre 1 : The life I led

Mary sursauta violemment quand l'ascenseur se mit en marche. Enfin, si on pouvait effectivement appeler ça un ascenseur... Il y faisait complètement sombre, et le mouvement était rapide, presque violent. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, secouée par un haut-le-cœur. Ce fut très vite terminé, et elle se redressa pour assister à l'ouverture des portes

Qui donnaient sur une grande salle entièrement vide. Hésitante, la jeune femme écarta les grilles, non sans difficulté : cela nécessitait une force qu'elle était loin d'avoir. Elle sortit timidement de l'espèce de cage, jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Il régnait dans cette grande pièce un silence presque effrayant. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Deux longues tables s'étendaient devant elle, et elle pensa fugitivement à Harry Potter. Des bancs permettaient visiblement de s'y asseoir, et elle avança en hésitant dans l'allée ménagée devant elle. Et puis, sans prévenir, le bruit apparut. Des discussions, des cris résonnaient autour d'elle. Les yeux grand écarquillés, elle leva la tête. Des groupes descendaient des escaliers en courant, se rapprochant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Ils furent devant elle presque avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir. Des regards surpris et méfiants se posaient sur ses vêtements, sur ses cheveux... Mary parvint à esquisser un sourire tendu. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle s'habillait étrangement, en décalage total avec son époque. Elle portait en effet une jupe longue blanche, et un banal pull bleu, à mille lieux de la mode futuriste qui faisait fureur en ce moment.

Elle devina, en les observant, que ce n'était sans doute pas le problème. Eux-même portaient des vêtements plutôt vieux et abîmés, le genre qu'on trouve dans des magasins d'occasion. Un petit groupe fendit la foule dans un mouvement rapide. Un garçon à la peau noir, un grand blond, un asiatique aux cheveux noirs suivi de près par un autre garçon brun, et une fille aux yeux très bleus et aux longs cheveux noirs.

Mary comprit soudainement quel était le problème. Il n'y avait pas une seule autre fille autour d'elle. Tout simplement. Son sourire passa de tendu à nerveux et elle se mit instinctivement à entourer et dérouler une boucle de ses cheveux roux autour de son doigt.

\- Salut, la bleue, dit froidement le garçon qui semblait le chef -celui à la peau sombre. Tu viens d'arriver par la Boîte ?

En prononçant ces mots, il avait désigné du menton l'espèce de cage par laquelle elle était arrivée. Elle hocha la tête en un mouvement un peu trop rapide, qui trahissait son inquiétude. Il eut une moue agacée, et se tourna vers le blond qui se trouvait derrière lui, comme pour dire « T'y crois, toi ? ».

Elle suivit son regard, et croisa celui du garçon. Elle se sentit rougir (il était étonnamment beau), mais se força à ne pas détourner le regard tout de suite. Elle attendit quelques secondes pour le reposer sur le chef.

\- Bon, grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, vous avez rien d'autre à faire, bande de tocards ?

Elle tressaillit au son de sa voix, mais l'attroupement formé autour d'elle se dispersa très rapidement. Quelques personnes la foudroyèrent du regard, ou la bousculèrent en s'éloignant, et finalement, il ne resta que le chef et le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Protesta celui qui parlait depuis le début en se tournant vers le blond. Comme si on n'avait que ça à faire de baby-sitter une gamine...

\- Teresa s'en est bien tirée, répondit le blond dans un haussement d'épaules. Il n'y a pas de raison que celle-là se foire.

\- Euh... S'il vous plaît ? Intervint timidement Mary, après avoir rassemblé son peu de courage.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers elle, comme s'ils avaient déjà oublié sa présence. Elle avait abandonné ses efforts pour sourire, et se tenait simplement droite, l'air embarrassée, sa valise à sa droite.

 _C'est le moment où jamais pour dire « Je cherche juste les toilettes »,_ songea-t-elle. Mais elle prit une grande inspiration, et se lança.

\- Je m'appelle Mary, commença-t-elle aussi calmement que possible.

\- Voilà qui va changer ma vie, grinça l'un des deux garçons entre ses dents.

Le blond mit un léger coup dans l'épaule de l'autre, et assortit son geste d'un regard noir. Mary soupira. Ils ne cherchaient visiblement pas à lui faciliter la tâche. Du tout. Bon, eh bien, elle n'arriverait pas à le faire subtilement, alors autant qu'elle annonce ce qui lui arrivait avec son impassibilité habituelle (et déstabilisante).

\- Mes parents sont sans doute morts à l'heure actuelle, annonça-t-elle, et j'ai été envoyée ici jusqu'à ma majorité d'après ce que j'ai signé.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Finalement le blond lui tendit la main, et elle la serra doucement. Il avait nettement plus de poigne qu'elle, mais elle ne broncha pas.

\- Bienvenue dans le Labyrinthe, alors, Mary, dit-il sur un ton étonnamment ironique. Je suis Newt, et lui c'est Alby. Tu verras les autres tocards ce soir, je suppose. On va rappeler Teresa, entre filles ça ira sûrement mieux, ajouta-t-il avec une moue.

\- Elle doit être retournée en cours, grommela Alby, ils la laisseront pas partir une deuxième fois. Débrouille-toi tout seul, tocard, ajouta-t-il, visiblement à l'intention de Newt.

Celui-ci lâcha un son inarticulé qui traduisait sa colère. Mary accéléra son geste avec la main, enroulant et déroulant sa mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

\- Euh... Non, mais dites-moi juste où je dois aller, je vais me débrouiller, proposa-t-elle avec conviction. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

Cette dernière phrase aurait vraiment pu être sa devise. Le blond lui lança un coup d'œil agacé, puis haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord, mais vient pas te plaindre si tu te paumes, la bleue !

Elle ne broncha pas à l'emploi du surnom, et écouta avec attention ses indications quant à l'endroit où elle devrait se rendre. Elle n'avait absolument aucun sens de l'orientation (son père disait parfois, pour une raison obscure, qu'elle avait le sens de l'orientation « d'une vache le dimanche »), mais elle pensait pouvoir s'en tirer tout de même.

Elle avait en effet une mémoire exceptionnelle. Elle n'en tirait aucune fierté : ses parents étaient des scientifiques renommés, et elle avait été intellectuellement stimulée depuis sa naissance. Lorsque le garçon eut terminé, il lui tendit une clé grossière, qu'elle prit dans un geste vaguement solennel. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête, puis s'éloigna dans la direction qu'il avait indiquée.

Elle avait eu de la chance : ses explications avaient été simples, et visiblement les quartiers des filles étaient plutôt proche de la salle du repas. Elle trouva plutôt rapidement, et déverrouilla prudemment la porte de sa future chambre.

Sur un écran d'ordinateur, une petite lumière s'allume et se met à clignoter. Un homme, présent dans la pièce, repose brusquement sa tasse de chocolat chaud, et le liquide s'en échappe un peu. Il fait rouler sa chaise pour être face à l'ordinateur, et vérifie en quelques clics les informations qui défilent. Il soupire et, d'une voix atone, commente :

\- Elle est arrivée.

\- Très bien, répond une femme, rentrant dans la pièce et s'asseyant face à un autre ordinateur. Eh bien, il faut nous mettre au travail, alors.

L'homme hoche la tête, ce qu'elle ne peut pas voir, parce qu'elle lui tourne maintenant le dos. Il positionne ses mains au-dessus de son clavier, puis tourne légèrement la tête vers elle, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- J'étais prête avant que tu ne sois né, répond-elle du tac au tac, souriant elle aussi.

Il laisse échapper un rire rocailleux. Il ne lui fait pas remarquer qu'elle est plus jeune que lui, mais apprécie la citation. Ils commencent, presque ensemble, à pianoter sur leur clavier. Des lignes et des lignes de code s'affichent, et ils exécutent à la perfection leur travail d'orfèvre.

\- C'est bon, dit la femme en retirant ses doigts du clavier comme si elle s'était brûlée. Sa présence est admise...

\- ...et invisible, achève l'homme. Souhaitons-lui bonne chance.

Durant le silence qui suit, ils envoient à la jeune femme, inconsciente de sa situation, tous les espoirs qu'ils placent en elle.

Mary appuya sur l'interrupteur, et une lueur jaunâtre jaillit des néons au plafond. Elle grimaça. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un semi-jour peu agréable. Heureusement, on trouvait dans la salle des repas une grande fenêtre sur le toit. Elle déposa sa valise sur son lit, et s'efforça de mettre un peu d'ordre.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience du fait que ça ne pourrait pas durer : elle était la personne la plus bordélique qu'elle connaisse. Mais pour le moment, elle rangeait ses affaires, comme pour ranger sa vie. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle s'assit sur son lit, désœuvrée. Ses vêtements étaient à leur place, dans les armoires. Ses livres étaient à leur place aussi, dans les étagères. Son manteau était à sa place, accroché au mur. Et elle, elle était sans doute à sa place, dans cette pièce.

Elle se demanda pour la énième fois si ses parents étaient morts, et s'aperçut à nouveau qu'elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle aurait pu l'accepter s'il y avait eu des preuves quelconques, sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle tendit la main pour se saisir d'un livre, et hésita à se plonger dedans.

Finalement, elle s'y autorisa. Dix minutes seulement s'écoulèrent, puis une sonnerie aussi stridente que désagréable retentit, la faisant sursauter. Elle lança un regard effrayé vers la porte, et entendit un bruit soudain dans les couloirs. Bien sûr. Cela sonnait la fin des cours, et elle s'en voulut pour s'être effrayée. Elle se leva, réfléchissant à l'heure qu'il était. Oui, en plus d'avoir un sens de l'orientation déplorable, elle n'avait aucune notion du temps.

Finalement, son estomac lui donna la réponse, lui rappelant son existence dans un gargouillis gênant. Elle se leva, et retrouva sans trop de mal son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle aurait pu appeler la Grande salle. Celle-ci était déjà pleine de ces personnes avec lesquelles elle devrait maintenant vivre. Elle déglutit.

Il ne restait que des places en bout de table, et elle devina que cela correspondait au bas de l'échelle sociale. Elle s'avança, hésitante, et fut immédiatement remarquée. Elle se moquait plus ou moins d'attirer l'attention -ses vêtements démodés l'avaient habituée à ce genre d'attention- mais elle en éprouva tout de même une certaine gêne.

Finalement, elle se décida à se diriger vers un bout de table. Elle fut interrompue dans son mouvement par une voix de femme.

\- Eh, la bleue, tu ne vas quand même pas m'abandonner avec tous ces tocards ? Entre filles, on va se serrer les coudes ! Viens par là ! Décalez-vous, ordonna-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers les garçons à ses côtés.

Mary la détailla à nouveau. La fille était très jolie, et même si elle ne semblait pas vraiment en jouer, quelque chose dans sa manière de se tenir indiquait qu'elle le savait. Elle était assise presque au centre de la table. A sa gauche se tenait le brun qui avait fait parti du groupe qu'elle avait remarqué en arrivant. A sa droite, un garçon plus jeune que les autres, un peu rond, soupira et lui obéit, libérant une place pour Mary.

La rousse haussa un sourcil, puis vint se placer sans plus discuter à côté de l'autre fille. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre la logique de son raisonnement, mais elle commençait à avoir vraiment très, très faim. Elle vit un garçon arriver, poussant un chariot couvert de plats divers. Il semblait avoir l'âge de toutes les personnes présentes ici (entre quinze et seize ans), et elle en déduisit avec étonnement qu'il devait être l'un des pensionnaires de l'établissement.

\- Teresa, annonça la fille. A côté de toi, c'est Chuck, et lui c'est Thomas, poursuivit-elle en montrant son voisin. Et les autres n'ont qu'à faire un effort pour se présenter comme des grands, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix forte, je suis pas votre mère !

Cela provoqua quelques rires autour d'eux, et Mary esquissa un sourire.

\- Enchantée, tout le monde. Je suis Mary.

Elle avait toujours détesté se présenter. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de terriblement artificiel dans ce genre d'acte.

Elle décida donc que cette phrase était un très bon moment pour s'arrêter.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Step in time

Le repas se déroula dans une ébullition un peu surprenante. Mary restait silencieuse, mais elle écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle s'efforçait de repérer et d'intégrer visages et noms, tout en mangeant. Le plat était d'ailleurs excellent, ce qu'elle devait visiblement au cuisinier, un certain Poêle-à-frire.

Tous discutaient avec ferveur, mais elle pouvait discerner plusieurs groupes. L'un d'entre eux avait à sa tête un asiatique, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Minho. Ils étaient tous plutôt grands et musclés ; et Thomas en faisait partie. Un autre groupe était dirigé par un garçon plutôt grand, qui ne cessait de jeter des regards méfiants dans sa direction. Pour un peu, elle aurait pivoté vers eux et leur aurait adressé un signe de la main.

Teresa intervenait pour sa part sans gêne dans à peu près toutes les discussions qui avaient lieu autour d'elle. Chuck discutait avec plusieurs personnes, et, plus loin, Newt et Alby discutaient à voix basse. Mary leur lançait régulièrement des regards intrigués. Ils se comportaient comme des chefs, et étaient respectés comme tels.

Tous terminèrent leur repas à quelques minutes d'intervalle, et ils furent nombreux à se lever pour se placer près des portes, ou s'asseoir à même le sol. Mary hésita sur la marche à suivre, puis suivit timidement Teresa, qui s'installa à côté de Thomas. Elle s'installa un peu en retrait, embarrassée. Elle détestait ce genre de situation. Elle aurait aimé être assise dans un café avec ses amies, ou toute seule dans une bibliothèque.

Elle eut un soupir sonore, et vit plusieurs personnes se tourner vers elle. Elle devina que le rouge lui montait aux joues, mais cela lui était complètement égal.

-Dis-le, si tu te fais chier, lança Thomas, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Elle lui lança un regard sidéré. Certes, elle n'était pas la seule orpheline ici (même si elle était bizarrement convaincue qu'ils étaient en vie), mais elle s'était attendue à un minimum de compassion. Quoiqu'il soit arrivé à ses parents, cela s'était passé deux jours avant, _putain_ ! D'un autre côté, elle ne cherchait pas de la pitié mais... Un minimum d'intérêt lui aurait fait plaisir.

-Hé, appela une voix derrière elle, il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui faire visiter le Bloc.

Elle pivota, et reconnut Alby. A côté de lui, elle vit Newt. Il secouait la tête, visiblement désespéré par le manque de diplomatie de son ami. Elle aurait pu en rire, mais elle se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

-Le Bloc ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Ouais, grogna Alby avec agacement, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle l'endroit où on vit. Ici, quoi !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répondre. Elle savait que la plupart des gens la considérait comme désagréable. En fait, le terme employé était souvent « méchante », mais elle le trouvait un peu trop niais pour la qualifier. En tout cas, elle retint une répartie cinglante. Elle ne voulait pas se faire d'ennemis dès le premier jour. Enfin, pas _trop_ d'ennemis, au moins...

-C'est bon, mec, soupira Newt, posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Alby dans un geste apaisant. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Préviens la prof, ok ?

Alby acquiesça, tout en foudroyant Mary du regard, comme si elle venait de commettre un acte abominable. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis se redressa pour rejoindre le blond.

-Chuck, ramène-toi, ordonna-t-il sans lui accorder d'attention. Tu lui fais faire la visite, et après tu me la ramènes pour que je lui explique les règles, d'accord ?

Le garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête, puis Newt s'éloigna, les plantant là. Mary témoigna de son agacement en enroulant et en déroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

-Tu viens, la bleue ? Demanda Chuck sur un ton hésitant.

Elle pivota vers lui, et le toisa un instant. Elle jugea ensuite qu'il n'était pas normal de passer ses nerfs sur lui, mais elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez d'être refilée d'une personne à une autre comme une corvée. Elle suivit donc Chuck dans les dédales des couloirs.

-Bon, donc au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, commença-t-il sur un ton indiquant qu'elle serait vraiment la dernière des dernières si elle n'était pas au courant, c'est une ancienne prison.

Mary hocha la tête en essayant de prendre un air inspiré. Elle se contrefichait de l'histoire de cet établissement. Chuck continua à bavasser, indiquant des portes ici et là. Elle comprit rapidement que, mémoire d'exception ou pas, elle ne réussirait pas à se diriger ici de sitôt. Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, Chuck s'arrêta devant une porte en disant :

-Et ici, c'est la chambre de Teresa. Elle a la seule chambre qui ferme à clé. Pour éviter les problèmes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... termina-t-il avec un sourire vaguement grivois et gêné.

En tournant la tête, elle s'aperçut que sa chambre était juste à côté de celle de Teresa. C'était bon à savoir : au moins, elle pourrait la suivre dans les premiers jours pour s'orienter.

-Elle a une des chambres qui servaient aux gardes de la prison. Nous, les mecs, on doit se contenter des cellules, et on est à trois ou quatre par salles, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Pauvre d'eux, songea-t-elle sans aucune compassion. Chuck se remit en route, et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle, presque entièrement vide. Newt était assis sur l'une des tables, avec l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Il se leva en les voyant arriver et se dirigea vers eux. Pour la première fois, Mary remarqua qu'il boitait légèrement.

-Pas trop tôt, commenta-t-il à l'intention de Chuck. Allez, retourne en cours, sinon ils vont péter des plombs.

-Et alors ? Demanda Chuck, un sourire presque arrogant aux lèvres. De toute façon, ils tiendront pas très longtemps ici...

-Tu devrais pas parler comme Minho, répondit Newt sur un ton faussement réprobateur. Allez, file !

Chuck s'éloigna en trottinant, et Newt pivota vers Mary. Il la jaugea un instant, mais elle était maintenant d'assez mauvaise humeur pour soutenir son regard. Ce qu'elle fit, relevant le menton en signe de défi. Newt fit claquer sa langue, visiblement énervé par ce mouvement.

-Bon, tu vas te paumer au début, c'est normal, ça arrive à tout le monde, dit-il en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton aimable. Ici, on... Ça t'embête si on s'assoit ? Questionna-t-il soudain avec une grimace.

Elle haussa les épaules, et ils s'assirent à une table. Elle remarqua qu'il étendait autant que possible sa jambe sous la table. Le fait de se tenir debout lui était sans doute douloureux.

-Déjà, crois pas que tu auras un traitement de faveur parce que t'es une fille. Ensuite, tout le monde a du boulot ici. Tu verras dans quoi tu bosseras quand t'auras fait un tour, mais en gros, il y en a qui s'occupent de nettoyer, comme Chuck ; qui font à manger, comme Poêle-à-frire, et plein d'autres trucs

Il fit une pause, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle suivait ce qu'il racontait. Elle hocha la tête pour lui signaler que c'était le cas.

-Ne nous casse pas les pieds et bosse, résuma-t-il. Ah, et puis méfie-toi des Griffeurs, aussi. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les pions, et ils sont franchement bizarres. Tu peux profiter de la journée, tu commenceras les cours demain, c'est la tradition, conclut-il en se levant.

Il s'éloigna à nouveau en boitillant, sans un regard en arrière. Elle sentit une vague de douleur l'envahir. La solitude, qu'elle avait toujours appréciée, lui pesait étonnamment aujourd'hui. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur par lequel elle était venue. Elle voulait profiter, au moins un peu, de l'immense parc qui entourait le bâtiment. Elle rentra donc dans la cabine, que les autres avaient appelée « la Boîte », si ses souvenirs étaient bons, et pressa un bouton.

Elle grimaça et ferma les yeux lorsque la cabine s'ébranla. Ce mouvement lui donnait la nausée. Elle se retrouva bientôt à l'entrée, et elle sortit dans le parc. Le soleil était plus haut dans le ciel, et toujours éclatant. Elle n'aimait pas ce temps. Rien ne lui plaisait autant que la pluie et les tempêtes...

Elle s'avança entre les arbres, et marcha longuement. Le parc était plutôt commun, quoique très grand. Il était enclavé par de hauts murs de béton, et l'unique porte, par laquelle elle était entrée, était électrifiée. L'ambiance était étrange, décalée. La végétation semblait avoir repris ses droits, et personne ne s'était sans doute occupé du parc depuis très longtemps.

Mary finit par faire demi-tour. Elle pensait s'être perdue quand elle aperçut le bâtiment, et ressentit un vif soulagement. Ce sentiment fut de courte durée, puisqu'on l'apostropha bientôt.

-Que faites-vous dehors, mademoiselle ?

La voix était incroyablement désagréable. Elle semblait crisser à l'oreille, et rappelait le son d'une craie sur un tableau noir. Mary sentit un frisson la parcourir, et elle se retourna avec inquiétude.

Un homme se tenait derrière elle. Un cyborg. Elle parvint à se retenir de reculer. Ces hommes, amalgames peu ragoûtants de chair et de fer, étaient de plus en plus nombreux, surtout parmi les blessés de guerre. Mary lui adressa un sourire nerveux, et répondit comme elle le pouvait.

-Je viens d'arriver, et on m'a autorisée à me reposer aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle, un peu plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

-Ah.

L'homme porta une main à son oreille, parcourue par un fil de métal. Il sembla écouter quelque chose, sans cesser d'observer Mary d'un air méfiant, puis hocha la tête en plissant les yeux.

-Votre présence est enregistrée ici, annonça-t-il. Mais personne ne va dans ce parc. Vous devriez rentrer, selon notre charte nous déclinons toute responsabilité si un accident survient ici.

Mary déglutit puis hocha la tête, et s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Elle rentra dans la Boîte avec précipitation, et, pour une fois, fut soulagée par sa petite taille. Encore une fois, les portes s'ouvrirent sur la salle du repas. Elle décida qu'elle en avait assez fait pour ce jour-là, et se dirigea vers la place qu'elle avait déjà occupée au repas précédent.

Elle s'avachit sur le banc, et posa sa tête sur ses bras, eux-mêmes repliés sur la table. Elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée physiquement, mais bien émotionnellement. Elle décida de s'autoriser une pause, et s'endormit.

…

Mary fut encore une fois tirée de son état par la sonnerie, dans un sursaut violent. Elle se redressa, et s'étira longuement en bâillant. Elle avait mal au dos, et elle aurait sans doute des courbatures, sans avoir rien fait du tout. Cette situation était d'un ridicule achevé.

-Alors, lança une voix moqueuse et inconnue dans son dos, t'es pas trop épuisée d'avoir rien fait aujourd'hui ?

Elle se retourna, et aperçut le garçon qui avait discuté d'elle avec son groupe. Il était grand, plutôt rond, et la regardait d'un air méprisant. Elle eut un haussement d'épaules, préférant ne pas répondre à cette question, et changea de sujet sans aucune subtilité.

-Tu es... Gally, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle, espérant ne pas s'être trompée dans les noms qu'elle avait perçus au cours du repas.

Il sembla énervé de voir qu'elle connaissait son nom. Décidément, elle tapait sur les nerfs d'absolument tout le monde, en ce moment ! Elle en avait l'habitude, certes, mais ce n'était pas plaisant pour autant.

-Ouais, grogna-t-il de manière presque animale. Et toi, t'es la bleue. Mais tu vois... (il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air d'autant plus menaçant qu'elle était toujours assise) y'en a ici qui se posent des questions sur toi.

Mary eut un sourire froid. Eh bien, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Elle se posait tellement de questions qu'elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle prit une inspiration, et allait répondre, quand Thomas apparut derrière Gally, sourcils froncés.

-Dis donc, elle vient d'arriver, tu veux pas lui foutre la paix, mec ?

Gally sembla sur le point de répondre, mais un attroupement commençait à se former autour d'eux, divisant l'assemblée en deux groupes. Celui des « pro-Gally » était nettement inférieur. Le garçon fit demi-tour en lâchant un juron et s'éloigna.

-Ne fais pas attention à ce tocard, conseilla Thomas à Mary sans quitter l'autre des yeux. Il m'est tombé dessus aussi quand je suis arrivé.

Mary haussa à nouveau les épaules. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à l'autre de se poser des questions. Malgré son sentiment d'être traitée comme une enfant qui a besoin d'aide, elle se força à remercier Thomas d'un « Merci », prononcé du bout des lèvres.

Elle vit d'autres personnes arriver et comprit finalement, non sans surprise, qu'il était déjà l'heure du repas du soir. Une journée. Elle avait passé une journée ici.

Le repas fut pris sans encombre. Gally continuait à lui lancer des regards méfiants les gens avec lesquels elle mangeait continuaient à discuter sans faire d'efforts réels pour l'intégrer et la nourriture était toujours aussi bonne. Elle cessa vite d'écouter les discussions qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre, et s'enferma dans son mutisme.

Elle ne cessait de réfléchir. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir mettre son cerveau sur « Pause », et cesser de se torturer l'esprit. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Les arrivées dans cet orphelinat spécifique était extrêmement rares. Qu'était-il advenu de ses parents ? Ils étaient là la veille, enfin ! Ils étaient tous ensemble, ils avaient été au restaurant, au cinéma...

Dans le fond, elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient fait exprès de lui offrir une merveilleuse soirée. Que c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient voulu lui dire « Au revoir ». Elle se raccrochait à cette idée de toutes ses forces, parce que cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient en vie. Elle sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux, et regarda fixement devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient disparu.

Puis une phrase de Minho la tira de ses pensées.

-T'es vraiment pas causante, toi ! Commenta-t-il en se penchant vers elle à travers la table. D'habitude, les nouveaux parlent plus que ça !

Elle le dévisagea un instant, interdite et incrédule. Elle décida donc de lui dire la vérité. En l'enrobant de méchanceté.

-C'est vrai ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant un ton faussement enjoué. Pourquoi je parle pas ? Peut-être... Hmm...

Elle marqua une pause, faisant semblant de réfléchir, surjouant une posture de réflexion.

-Je suis peut-être bien en train de me demander dans quel fossé les corps de mes parents pourrissent, asséna-t-elle finalement.

Elle aurait aimé assortir sa phrase d'un sourire, mais n'y parvint pas, et sentit avec colère ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Ses mots provoquèrent un silence phénoménal.

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, annonça-t-elle en se levant. Sauf s'il y a besoin de moi pour nettoyer la salle.

Ils furent quelques uns à secouer la tête. Mary se força à marcher lentement jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle y rentra sans allumer la lumière, et la referma derrière elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et se mit à sangloter. Le simple fait d'évoquer leur mort la plongeait dans un état qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé.

Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée par sa crise de larmes, roulée en boule sur son matelas inconfortable. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa situation s'améliorerait par la suite.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît pour le moment :)**_

 _ **LilyFlemming : Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois passée !**_

 _ **C'est vrai, je suis une grande addict des parenthèses. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de me limiter, mais j'en laisse certaines que je juge nécessaire. Non, la durée pour arriver en orphelinat ne correspond pas du tout ici, pour une raison que je détaillerai plus tard (parce que je suis une fille qui invente une quinzaine d'intrigues tordues dans mes histoires...). En fait, à la base j'avais sauté des lignes parce que j'utilise très peu de séparateurs mais... Le site me l'a mangée (quel gourmand ! Rhmm, désolée... # folle à lier). Mais en le relisant, c'est vrai que c'est très bizarre tel que ça l'est maintenant.**_

 _ **Au contraire, je trouve très sympa que tu me donnes des conseils, mon histoire ne peut pas être parfaite et j'en suis consciente :)**_

 _ **J'ai essayé de détailler plus ses sentiments ici, mais Mary est en fait une fille assez... Spéciale, bizarre, étrange, weirdo, etc. Elle est impassible en presque toutes circonstances, et gère plutôt mal ses émotions.**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Stay awake

Mary se réveilla dans le noir, sans raison. Elle était habituée à ces réveils inopinés, mais elle ne les trouvait pas pour autant moins désagréables. Un frisson la parcourut tandis qu'elle se redressait. Elle sentait la migraine poindre. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, et, pour la première fois, prêta attention à ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

La pièce était d'une simplicité extrême. Les murs étaient du simple béton nu, sans aucune fioriture. Le lit était doté d'un sommier de métal, d'un matelas de mauvaise qualité et de draps propres mais rêches. On trouvait également un bureau simple, et une chaise pliante. Le tout témoignait d'une certaine pauvreté.

Sa table de nuit, dans un bois plutôt sombre, était le seul élément vaguement luxueux. En tâtonnant, la rousse parvint à trouver ses lunettes, qui avaient dû tomber pendant son humiliante crise de larmes de la veille. Elle s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qu'elle considérait comme une preuve de faiblesse.

Il était évident que personne n'aurait pensé à la blâmer pour cela, mais cela ne changeait rien à la sensation qu'elle éprouvait à ce sujet. Elle enfila ses lunettes, et changea rapidement de vêtements dans la pièce mal éclairée. Elle songea distraitement qu'il faudrait qu'elle demande comment cela se passait pour la lessive.

Après avoir mis ses lunettes, dont les verres rectangulaires étaient cerclés de rouge, elle se dirigea au radar vers la salle à manger, dans un brouillard de pensées. Mary n'était pas du matin. Ce fut à peine si la sonnerie, à laquelle elle commençait à s'habituer, la fit réagir. Assise devant un bol, les cheveux en bataille, et les vêtements froissés à cause de leur séjour dans sa valise, elle se contrefichait du spectacle qu'elle pouvait offrir.

Elle devina quelques remarques peu aimables ou simplement moqueuses dans son dos, mais ne réagit pas du tout. Elle faisait tourner sa cuillère dans ce qui était probablement du lait. Elle cligna un instant des paupières, et se mit à manger avec lenteur. Une main très ferme se posa sur son épaule, lui faisant lever la tête.

-Bien dormi, la bleue ? Demanda Alby, sur un ton un peu forcé.

Mary le dévisagea. Elle porta les mains à son visage pour se frotter les yeux, vérifia qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination, puis hocha doucement la tête, sans développer sa réponse. Ce n'était, après tout, qu'une simple question de politesse. Alby resta là un instant, hésitant, mais elle s'était déjà re-concentrée sur son repas.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là. Rejoint par Newt, il était allé s'installer presque en face d'elle. Mary commençait à émerger, lentement mais sûrement. Elle se souvint qu'elle devait leur poser une question.

-Dites, appela-t-elle, parce que dire leur nom aurait fait tourner la tête à tout le monde, comment ça se passe pour la lessive ?

Alby la foudroya du regard, comme toujours, et, si Newt lui lança un coup d'œil agacé, il prit la peine d'assortir sa réponse d'un sourire. Un sourire un peu crispé, certes, mais c'était déjà ça.

-Il y a des préposés à la lessive, comme pour tout le reste. Pour les filles, vous pouvez décider de la faire vous même si vous trouvez ça embarrassant de la refiler aux mecs. Teresa s'occupe de la sienne.

Mary hocha pensivement la tête. Elle pourrait peut-être s'arranger avec la brune pour qu'elles se partagent le travail. Une autre idée lui traversa la tête, et elle les interrogea à nouveau. Ils s'étaient replongés dans une conversation, et semblèrent à nouveau énervés par sa voix.

-En fait, vous êtes presque complètement autonomes, ici, je me trompe ?

Newt laissa échapper un gros soupir. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas posé ses questions la veille, quand il était avec elle ? Il avait des choses autrement plus importantes dont il devait discuter avec Alby...

-Ouais, dit-il, un peu à contrecœur. En fait, ça ne fait pas très longtemps, mais quand les plus âgés ont eu quinze, seize ans, le WICKED a raconté un truc à propos d'être efficaces dans la vie professionnelle. En fait, ça voulait dire « maintenant vous vous démerderez tout seuls ». (Newt eut une moue dubitative) On se débrouille pas plus mal maintenant. Ils nous envoient ce dont on a besoin, et puis y'a plus de gosses, donc...

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit hier que vos pions étaient des cyborgs ? Demanda Mary, décidée à ne rien lâcher tant qu'elle serait d'humeur à leur faire subir un interrogatoire.

Newt et Alby se raidirent et échangèrent un regard choqué, mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle n'était pas très douée pour observer les réactions des autres, et elle n'y pouvait rien.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Dit finalement Alby sur un ton agressif.

-Hmm ? J'en ai rencontré un hier, en me promenant dans le parc, expliqua Mary en enfournant une cuillère de l'espèce de bouillie que Poêle-à-frire lui avait servie.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans le parc ? Poursuivit Alby, de plus en plus remonté.

Cette fois, Mary leva la tête vers lui. Non pas à cause de la manière dont il lui avait parlé, mais parce qu'elle aimait manger dans le calme, et qu'elle lui lança un regard furieux.

-Je peux savoir quelle partie de « en me promenant » a été trop compliquée pour que tu la comprennes ?

Newt étouffa un son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le cri de surprise. La salle était encore presque vide, et personne n'eut donc le loisir de voir Alby se lever violemment, manquant de renverser son banc, puis quitter la salle, rageur. Newt poussa un juron en le voyant réagir ainsi. Il regrettait son accès d'hilarité.

Un regard à Mary lui indiqua qu'elle était surprise par la réaction du garçon. Elle n'avait pas pensé à mal, pas une seule seconde ; et elle n'avait pas non plus réalisé que cela pouvait être perçu comme une insulte ou comme une atteinte à sa personnalité de chef. Elle secoua la tête, déprimée. Décidément, elle avait du mal avec les gens.

-Fais pas attention, grommela Newt. J'aurais dû te dire de pas aller dans le parc. Y'a que les coureurs qui y vont.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et, la bouche pleine, haussa un sourcil pour exprimer son incompréhension.

-Minho, Tommy, que tu as déjà rencontrés, détailla-t-il. Les coureurs vont récupérer les trucs que les Créateurs de ce foutu endroit nous laissent devant la grille. Comme les Griffeurs peuvent être violents, tout le monde évite ce boulot.

Le visage du blond s'était soudain refermé et même Mary devina que quelque chose clochait. Elle aurait pu demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle décida que si Newt avait voulu en parler, il l'aurait fait. Aussi, elle se leva.

-Tu ne saurais pas m'expliquer vite fait où est la salle de bain ?

Newt la dévisagea, incrédule, et soupira. Cette fille était un vrai boulet. Elle mettait en rogne Alby, elle posait des questions sans aucun rapport, et elle n'était pas foutue de s'orienter. Il lui indiqua en quelques mots furieux où la trouver. Elle lui sourit et le remercia, puis s'éloigna tranquillement.

OoOoOoOoO

Après vingt minutes, elle sortit d'une cabine, propre et habillée. Elle brossa rapidement ses cheveux, sachant que quoi qu'elle fasse, ils sècheraient de manière anarchique. Ensuite, elle revint dans la salle du repas. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde, et la plupart avaient visiblement pris leur douche avant de venir.

Mary alla s'asseoir à la place qui semblait maintenant lui être attitrée. Elle remarqua une légère gêne autour d'elle, mais cela ne dura que très peu. Comme à son habitude, elle ne chercha pas particulièrement à s'insérer dans les discussions. Elle ne remarqua pas les regards embarrassés que Minho pouvait lui lancer.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea à la suite des autres en cours. Elle eut la surprise de tomber sur une femme très jeune dans la salle. Des ordinateurs portables assez anciens étaient posés sur les tables, et les autres s'installèrent rapidement. Seuls la moitié des Blocards étaient présents dans la salle. Parmi eux étaient ceux qui étaient les plus âgés.

Mary s'assit discrètement au fond de la salle, et s'efforça d'identifier les personnes présentes. Newt, Alby, le fameux Gally, Teresa et Thomas, à côté l'un de l'autre, Minho et la plupart des membres de son groupe... En revanche, elle n'aperçut pas Chuck, ni les garçons avec lesquels il discutait souvent. Nombre des amis de Gally étaient également absents.

La professeur commença son cours, qui s'avéra porter sur les mathématiques. Elle faisait son cours d'une voix peu assurée, effrayée, et Mary ressentit une forme d'empathie pour cette femme. Très rapidement, les discussions prirent le dessus sur le cours, que la rousse continua malgré tout à s'efforcer de retranscrire sur son ordinateur.

Elle appréciait les mathématiques et, surtout, ses parents étant des informaticiens et scientifiques (bien que sa mère exerce désormais le métier de psychologue), elle avait conscience des possibles que cette matière ouvrait. Avec un soupir, elle fut cependant contrainte d'abandonner ses efforts et de repousser son clavier.

Elle n'avait pas la virtuosité ou le talent de ses parents sur un ordinateur, et préférait depuis toujours un bon livre ou, éventuellement, un film, à cet écran. Thomas, assis devant elle, pivota dans sa direction.

-Hé, dit-il à voix haute, sans se soucier le moins du monde des efforts de la prof pour ramener le calme, faut pas t'en faire pour ce que t'as dit Minho, ok ? Ici, on est presque tous orphelins de naissance. Ceux qui sont arrivés plus tard s'étaient faits virer de plusieurs familles d'accueil.

Mary eut un sourire gêné. Elle appréciait les efforts de Thomas, mais ne les jugeait pas nécessaires. Certes, la phrase de l'asiatique l'avait faite réagir, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, mais elle n'avait été qu'un déclencheur.

-Sinon, on raconte que t'es allée dans le parc ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement. Franchement, évite. Les Griffeurs peuvent être hyper-dangereux.

-Pourquoi vous les appelez comme ça ? Questionna-t-elle, profitant de ce que son interlocuteur soit loquace.

-A cause d'un truc qu'ils font, expliqua Thomas en pâlissant. Dans certains cas, ils... Ils envoient une espèce de venin affreux dans l'organisme. C'est hyper douloureux, mais on n'a jamais remarqué d'autre effet.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Thomas l'observa un instant, puis se retourna à nouveau, se dirigeant cette fois vers Teresa pour reprendre une conversation à l'air passionnante.

Mary regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : sortir. L'idée d'être une coureuse ne l'intéressait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle regretterait terriblement ses promenades en extérieur.

OoOoOoOoO

La journée s'écoula à un rythme des plus déprimants. Les cours s'écoulaient toujours de la même façon : de jeunes professeurs au bord de la crise de nerfs ne parvenaient pas à se faire respecter. En se plaçant au premier rang, il était toutefois possible de l'entendre, ce que faisaient diverses personnes selon les cours.

Newt et Alby, par exemple, avaient suivi avec attention les cours de mathématiques et de physique ; Teresa et Thomas ceux d'histoire, de géographie, et d'économie. Mary était intéressée par tous, et elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle se retrouva à côté de Gally pour le cours de français, mais ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. D'ailleurs, elle n'adressa plus la parole à personne jusqu'au repas du midi, qu'ils prirent rapidement et dans le bruit habituel.

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent exactement de la même façon. Minho ne chercha pas à s'excuser auprès d'elle, ni à l'approcher à nouveau. En fin de journée, Chuck vint la trouver comme elle hésitait en sortant de son dernier cours.

-Aujourd'hui, tu viens avec nous, déclara-t-il, rayonnant. On s'occupe du ménage, de la vaisselle, tout ça. C'est ça que tu essayeras ce soir.

 _Des heures d'amusement en perspective_ , songea la jeune femme avec une pensée émue pour son ancienne chambre, qui était toujours dans un état déplorable.

Elle passa donc les deux heures suivantes à aider le groupe du garçon de son mieux. Son équipe était très nombreuse -une bonne quinzaine sur les quarante personnes du Bloc-, mais elle comprit très vite pourquoi. Son travail était monstrueux. En se laissant retomber sur son banc, le dos en compote, à l'heure du repas, elle décida qu'elle ne ferait pas ça. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Elle eut un sourire déprimé en se disant que, peut-être, elle serait incapable de faire tout ce qui lui serait proposé. C'était même extrêmement probable. Elle n'était pas sportive, ne savait pas faire la cuisine, et... Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait à faire d'autre, mais elle en serait sans doute incapable aussi.

Thomas, en passant derrière elle pour aller s'asseoir, lui demanda gentiment de ses nouvelles, et elle lui répondit par un très long soupir. Il rit. Teresa les rejoignit, s'asseyant entre eux, et ils discutèrent tous trois, pendant quelques instants, des problèmes que posaient la carrière de nettoyeur. Ils étaient visiblement nombreux : le travail n'était pas gratifiant et épuisant.

En se renseignant, Mary apprit que Teresa était une coureuse. Elle remarqua un coup d'œil appuyé échangé avec Minho, et décida de ne pas poser plus de questions, mais garda cette information dans un coin de sa tête.

-Bon ! Dit soudain haut et clair la voix de Newt dans son dos. On n'a pas eu le temps de baptiser la bleue la dernière fois, mais je crois que c'est le moment.

Mary se redressa brutalement, et se retourna vers lui. Gally se leva, et s'approcha d'eux, tirant une grosse flasque d'un sac dans un mouvement fluide. Il la tendit ensuite à Newt qui, dans un mouvement solennel, la donna à la jeune femme. Étonnée, elle la prit, et la déboucha prudemment. Elle lança un regard méfiant autour d'elle, et s'aperçut que tous l'observaient, un grand sourire aux lèvres, dans un silence quasi-religieux.

Devinant ce qu'elle devait faire, elle porta le goulot à ses lèvres, et en absorba prudemment une gorgée. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'alcool, mais ne parvint pas à l'identifier. En fait, elle faillit recracher le tout sur le sol. Ses parents avaient (ou avaient eu, mais c'était trop douloureux de le penser) des goûts de luxe, et elle avait été habituée à des vins raffinés, voire à du champagne.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, et un tonnerre d'applaudissement explosa. Elle rendit la flasque à Gally, qui fronçait un peu les sourcils, vexé de ne pas avoir provoqué plus de réactions chez elle.

-Tu devrais le laisser macérer plus longtemps, lança-t-elle, presque comme un défi. Ce serait plus fort et encore plus brûlant !

Il y eut quelques rires, mais il lui adressa une grimace énervée. Les bruits se calmèrent, puis Alby se rapprocha d'elle, renfrogné mais visiblement résigné.

-Félicitations, la bleue, faut croire que t'es des nôtres, maintenant, prononça-t-il sur un ton déprimé.

Il y eut d'autres applaudissements, puis tous reprirent leur place. Mary avait un sourire franc sur les lèvres, et, pour autant qu'elle se souvienne, c'était son premier vrai sourire depuis trois jours.

* * *

 _ **Et voici donc le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que jusqu'ici, cela vous plaît ! Il y a pas mal de mystères qui se développent en ce moment, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (sur la disparition des parents de Mary, par exemple, ou sur la composition du breuvage de Gally... Non, pas pour ça, je pourrais pas faire grand chose). Mais bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre en général :)  
**_

 _ **LilyFlemming : Oui, j'aime aussi beaucoup Thomas. Et Minho. Et Newt bien sûr. Ah ça, Gally risque pas de s'arranger, lui, par contre x)**_

 _ **Ne t'excuse pas, au contraire, du coup j'ai fait plus attention à développer ce qu'elle ressentait, et ça la rend peut-être plus... humaine. Son impassibilité lui confère un côté très robotique, en fait, et du coup j'ai voulu montrer qu'elle était quand même touchée. Merci, je fais de mon mieux pour les fautes (en plus, j'ai horreur de ça, donc je suis contente de savoir qu'il n'y en a pas trop) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**_

 _ **petitchaton99 : Oh, chic, une nouvelle ! Oui, en effet, le Labyrinthe est un endroit flippant, j'essaie de le faire ressortir sans trop en rajouter, mais je suis contente que cette atmosphère ressorte au moins un peu.**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup d'être passée aussi, j'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu !**_

 _ **Bonne soirée,**_

 _ **Dyana.**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : A hard day's night

**Ouuuf ! Chapitre terminé ! Je sais, j'ai beaucoup tardé pour celui-ci, et j'en suis désolée. Du coup, il est plus long. Je vous laisse lire, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Les jours se suivaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas. Mary laissait perplexe la plupart des gens. Elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Thomas, qui était d'ailleurs une des seules personnes avec qui elle discutait. En revanche, le lien qu'elle entretenait avec la plupart des autres Blocards était extrêmement ténu.

Minho et elle ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis l'incident du premier jour, et elle ne le regrettait pas du tout. Quant à Teresa... Elles ne se détestaient pas, mais elles savaient aussi qu'elles ne s'apprécieraient sans doute jamais. Ah, si, elle s'entendait bien avec Poêle-à-frire, parce qu'il était un cuisinier exceptionnellement doué, surtout pour son âge.

Il leur arrivait de papoter cuisine de temps à autre. N'allez pas croire qu'elle savait le faire, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait provoqué chez elle quelques catastrophes culinaires et était décidée à ne rien tenter de plus ailleurs. C'était à peine si elle savait casser des œufs, alors bon...

En revanche, elle avait été habituée à une nourriture, sinon raffinée, du moins équilibrée. Elle avait aussi eu l'occasion de voir des recettes être réalisées ou d'en lire, et elle avait retenu cela, ainsi que ce qu'on en disait. Ce qui ne lui servait à rien en théorie, mais lui permettait de temps à autre de glisser un conseil à l'oreille du cuisinier.

Conseils qu'il prenait sur un ton agacé et en l'envoyant balader, mais qu'il appliquait toujours. Il prenait souvent un soin tout particulier pour préparer son assiette, et Mary venait ensuite lui commenter ses repas avec la précision d'une critique culinaire.

Mary avait également emménagé au premier rang pour la plupart des cours, éventuellement au deuxième lorsqu'on lui faisait une remarque. En clair, lorsqu'on la dégageait, comme le faisaient de temps à autre certains Blocards, aléatoirement.

Elle attendait, non sans impatience, la sortie mensuelle de cet endroit. Elle s'était aperçue très vite que des choses clochaient. Entre les profs terrorisés par les élèves, les Griffeurs dans le Parc, et puis... et puis tout le reste.

Toutefois, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup au pourquoi du comment. Sinon, elle se serait posé des questions. Franchement, une bande d'adolescents quasi-autonomes enfermés dans un endroit d'où ils n'ont pas le droit de sortir, ça aurait poussé n'importe qui à s'interroger, non ?

En tout cas, on décida finalement de l'envoyer aux cuisines, l'endroit où elle gênerait le moins les autres, sans doute. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, même là. Mais elle pouvait au moins apporter les plats, et éventuellement on acceptait de la laisser saler. Remarquez que, même pour ça, elle avait des problèmes. Quelqu'un qui avait fait une remarque misogyne à propos des serveuses s'était pris un plat sur la tête.

Chaud, le plat.

Donc maintenant, on la surveillait avec prudence, et elle savait qu'on la considérait comme « bizarre ». Elle était la fille qui pouvait péter un plomb pour une remarque sexiste et ignorer froidement les pires insultes. Elle était celle qui était capable de résoudre une équation du second degré en moins d'une minute et qui ne savait pas utiliser un ordinateur sans le faire planter. Bref, elle était incroyablement peu dégourdie.

A part ça, il lui était évidemment arrivé quelques (autres) petits problèmes. Comme par exemple se perdre dans l'établissement, et se retrouver complètement paumée dans un endroit désert au milieu de nulle part. Même maintenant, cela lui arrivait régulièrement. Elle évitait donc de s'éloigner des artères les plus fréquentées et s'efforçait de suivre ceux qui étaient dans sa classe.

Ses efforts étaient réduits à néant au moins une fois par semaine, puisque rares étaient les élèves qui assistaient à tous les cours. A part elle, bien sûr. Ils séchaient une heure ici et là, sans vrai schéma. De temps en temps c'était les maths, d'autres fois la physique...

La première fois que c'était arrivé, elle s'était rappelée les règles lorsqu'on est perdu : moins on reconnaît son chemin, plus on panique ; plus on panique, plus on avance vite ; et plus on avance vite moins on reconnaît son chemin. La chose la plus intelligente à faire était donc de rester là où on était et d'attendre.

Ce qu'elle fit.

OoOoOoOoO

Elle passa plus d'une heure adossée contre le mur, s'efforçant de réviser ses cours ou d'avancer dans ses devoirs. Mais la panique l'envahissait lentement. Personne ne passait par là. De plus, la température se mit à baisser sensiblement comme le jour déclinait. Elle savait que, par souci d'économie d'énergie, certaines parties du bâtiment n'étaient pas chauffées la nuit.

Elle fit un rapide calcul. La température risquait d'approcher le zéro. Beaucoup trop bas pour son organisme. Elle se leva, se frictionna les bras et s'enveloppa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans son gilet et son écharpe. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

Elle était sans doute dans des bâtiments annexes à ceux du Bloc principal. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, elle pouvait être très, très loin de chez elle. Elle ramassa son sac et se mit en marche.

Sauf qu'au bout d'une heure, elle n'avait toujours croisé personne. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre ; de plus en plus froid. Et évidemment, c'était maintenant que lui revenaient en mémoire les histoires sinistres que racontaient les Blocards pour effrayer les nouveaux venus.

-On raconte, soufflait Minho à la lueur d'une bougie, que la nuit, les Griffeurs reviennent ici. D'ailleurs, on prétend que les Griffeurs sont d'anciens Blocards. Les pires, les plus violents... En tout cas, le soir, ils reviennent dans ce bon vieux Bloc. Et ils se baladent dans les couloirs et on entend des choses crisser contre les murs

-Quelles choses ? Demandait souvent Chuck, qui connaissait l'histoire par cœur et se délectait par avance des réponses.

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'on appelle ça des Griffeurs ? Répondait toujours Thomas.

Minho faisait alors semblant d'être agacé par ces interventions et, après avoir ramené le calme (parfois en menant un bref combat avec Thomas, qui s'achevait dans les rires), il poursuivait. Sa voix baissait encore, forçant ceux qui voulaient l'écouter à se pencher vers lui.

-Ces soirs-là, vaut mieux pas traîner dehors, et avoir sacrément bien fermé sa porte. Voire même l'avoir bloquée avec une chaise, ou votre bureau. Parce que sinon... Ils viennent vous chercher... Et ils vous emmènent avec eux.

A ce stade de l'histoire, sa voix était réduite à un murmure. Mary savait que les Blocards adoraient ces soirées, mais elle n'y assistait presque jamais, passant ses soirées enfermées dans sa chambre. Asociale, elle ? Noooon.

En tout cas, se rappeler ça pendant qu'on marchait dans un couloir silencieux et glacial, ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Par exemple, elle était absolument certaine de n'avoir jamais rien entendu dans le bâtiment principal. Dans les annexes, par contre... Difficile de savoir ce qui s'y passait.

Depuis qu'elle marchait, elle était passée devant des dizaines de portes sans savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Des salles de classes par endroit, probablement, mais ailleurs ? Que s'était-il passé ici exactement

 _Iiiiiiiik_

Mary se figea parfaitement, retenant sa respiration. Bon. Ce bruit pouvait être deux choses. Soit le grincement d'une porte, soit un crissement. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça n'augurait rien de bon, et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir.

Elle se mit à courir.

Elle n'était pas sportive, et elle avait conscience qu'elle faisait sans doute beaucoup plus de bruit comme ça, mais tant pis. Elle en sentit bientôt le contrecoup. Ses poumons se mirent à la brûler, ses jambes à lui faire mal. Son sac lui lacérait l'épaule, et battait avec force contre sa hanche. Déjà elle ralentissait, regrettant son accès de panique pour un rien...

 _Iiiiiiiik_

… du tout. Mary se plaqua contre un mur et trouva en tâtonnant une légère ouverture dans laquelle elle se glissa aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. Derrière elle se trouvait une porte. Discrètement, elle tenta de faire jouer la poignée, et en fut incapable.

La porte était fermée.

Mary prit une grande bouffée d'air puis bloqua sa respiration. Quelle que soit la chose qui provoquait ces bruits, la seconde fois avait été plus forte que la première. Conclusion ? Elle se rapprochait.

 _Iiiiiiiik_

Mary ferma les yeux. Le manque d'air commençait à se faire sentir, mais peut-être que si elle arrivait à se retenir encore juste un tout petit peu, ça lui passerait devant et l'ignorerait.

Et puis un cri.

-Mary !

Elle rouvrit les yeux, avala une lampée d'air, et sortit de sa cachette, sans jeter un regard dans la direction d'où était venu le bruit à trois reprises.

-Thomas !

Elle courut jusqu'au garçon qui se tenait là. Elle le vit fixer un point derrière elle, puis, comme elle le rejoignait, il l'attrapa et la jeta sur son épaule. Ensuite, il se mit à courir. Une partie de son cerveau exprima à quel point elle était impressionnée par ses capacités, et l'autre s'interrogeait. Qu'avait-il vu d'assez affreux pour le terroriser à ce point ?

-Minho, Ben, on bouge ! Cria-t-il.

Sans ralentir, il la fit glisser de son épaule et, en courant, la passa à un autre coureur, un grand brun plutôt pâle. Il la réceptionna sans difficulté, et elle se demanda comment ils pouvaient être aussi sûrs de leur coup. Non, parce que ça lui paraissait un petit peu dangereux, à première vue. S'il l'avait ratée, ils l'auraient laissée sur le sol ?

Ben était moins rapide que les deux autres, mais il semblait n'avoir aucun problème à la tenir. Il leur fallut, malgré un rythme très soutenu, une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre le Bloc. Dès qu'ils y parvinrent, Newt et Alby refermèrent deux lourdes portes, et Ben la déposa sur le sol avec douceur.

Sidérée, Mary les vit également ajouter une chaîne et un cadenas. Ensuite, ils se tournèrent vers elle et, d'un simple signe de tête, les deux leaders leur firent signe de bouger. Ils rentrèrent à la grande Salle, et Ben les quitta en cours de route, visiblement pour aller se coucher. Mary le suivit brièvement du regard, puis accéléra le pas pour rattraper les quatre garçons qui n'avaient pas ralenti.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle, il y eut un moment de silence. Finalement, Thomas attrapa une bouteille et servit un verre d'eau avant de le lui tendre. Elle l'accepta avec gratitude, et le but en entier.

-Poêle-à-frire t'a préparé un truc que tu peux manger, dit-il avec douceur. Je vais te le faire réchauffer, d'accord ? Tu devrais t'asseoir en attendant.

Mary obtempéra sans réfléchir. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue du point auquel ses jambes tremblaient. L'adrénaline désertait lentement son corps, la laissant épuisée. Elle sentait les larmes monter, mais elle les combattit aussi bien qu'elle le put. Elle savait que les trois garçons restants l'observaient, et qu'ils s'attendaient à des questions, surtout de sa part.

Seulement voilà : elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Et surtout, à l'heure actuelle, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'en encaisser les réponses.

-Bon, j'y vais, les mecs, dit Minho au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence plus pesant à chaque instant. Repose-toi bien, Mary, ok ? Et mange bien, précisa-t-il. Ça peut être crevant.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et acquiesça doucement. Ses recommandations n'étaient pas empreintes de gentillesse, contrairement à celles de Thomas quelques minutes auparavant. Elles étaient justes réalistes et, elle le devinait, dues à l'expérience. Elle ne devait pas être la première personne à qui ce genre d'aventure arrivait.

Elle laissa son regard passer sur Alby et Newt. Ils ne la regardaient pas. Newt, bras croisés, fixait un point dans le vide, et Alby semblait l'éviter très soigneusement. Ses poings serrés indiquaient la rage qui l'habitait toujours.

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, souffla-t-elle. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher...

Alby frappa avec violence dans une table, faisant tomber une carafe qui était posée dessus. Elle éclata sur le sol et les morceaux se dispersèrent sur le sol. Newt eut un grognement agacé.

-Putain, mec, faut vraiment que t'apprenne à gérer ce genre de truc. Tu peux pas commencer à péter des trucs à chaque fois qu'un tocard dit une connerie.

Mary haussa un sourcil. Newt se tourna vers elle, et poursuivit sur un ton calme sous lequel roulait une colère soigneusement contenue.

-Parce que, au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore compris, on n'est pas en colère contre toi. Ce truc a été salement mal géré, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Enfin, pas que de ta faute.

Alby soupira. Visiblement, il cherchait à réparer son erreur. Il commença à nouveau à s'agiter, au point que Newt s'interrompit pour poser une main sur son épaule.

-Va te coucher, conseilla-t-il fermement. On va s'occuper de tout ça, t'inquiètes pas.

Alby grommela quelque chose puis s'éloigna. Newt revint à Mary.

-T'as pas eu de pot et t'es tombée sur un Griffeur ; t'y peux rien ! Mais si tu... Je sais pas, moi, si tu parlais avec les autres, tu risquerais pas de te perdre ! T'es pas là depuis assez longtemps pour te balader toute seule !

Thomas revint à ce moment-là avec une assiette joliment préparée qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Elle le remercia doucement, et commença à manger.

-Vous l'avez vu ? Questionna Newt en se tournant vers Thomas. Est-ce que vous l'avez reconnu ?

-Il faisait trop noir, répondit Thomas. Mais Minho avait l'air secoué, alors il faudra lui demander.

Mary termina son repas en quelques minutes puis se leva.

-Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer, dit-elle en les contournant.

Thomas interrogea Newt du regard, et celui-ci désigna la carafe brisée sur le sol. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu. Alby, bien sûr. Mary revint, et ramassa d'abord les morceaux les plus gros. Thomas se raidit. Elle tremblait. Elle risquait de...

Newt se pencha vers elle et saisit ses poignets. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise par le contact physique.

-Va te coucher, dit-il. Si tu as des questions, on en parlera et on te répondra. Mais là, tu risques juste de te faire mal. Tocarde, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plutôt affectueux.

Elle soupira longuement, et se dégagea doucement de son étreinte. Elle hocha la tête.

-Bon courage, souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna dans une démarche un peu plus alerte que d'habitude. Newt se tourna vers Thomas.

-Elle a vraiment flippé, commenta-t-il.

-Non, dit le brun. On a vu pire chez d'autres mecs, crois-moi. Elle a entendu un de ces putains de Griffeurs, mais c'est pas ça qui la met dans cet état. Je sais pas d'où ça vient, ajouta-t-il, mais c'est pas ce qui aurait pu lui arriver qui l'inquiète.

Newt haussa les épaules.

-Allez, va te coucher Tommy, conseilla-t-il. Je m'occupe du reste.

OoOoOoOoO

Il était toujours un peu humiliant pour Mary de se souvenir de ces évènements. Elle n'en avait plus reparlé avec personne depuis. Elle ne savait pas si d'autres personnes étaient au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait remarqué que le lendemain, Thomas et Newt avaient été particulièrement attentionnés, mais sinon le comportement des autres n'avait pas trop changé.

Elle s'était reperdue quelques autres fois, mais elle avait toujours réussi à ne pas quitter le bâtiment principal. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions, et la vie avait repris son cours.

Elle avait essayé, pourtant. Sincèrement. Elle s'était efforcée de se rapprocher des autres, de se comporter un peu normalement. Elle avait des amies, dans sa vie « d'avant ». Mais là, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Une nuit, peu de temps avant la sortie mensuelle, elle fut tirée de son sommeil par un long hurlement de douleur. Elle se réveilla avec horreur, s'imagina avoir rêvé.

Puis il y eut un second hurlement. Elle se leva. Elle se sentait à demi-endormie. En quelques pas, elle arriva à sa porte, ses pieds nus émettant un bruit bizarre en frappant le sol.

Elle ne récupéra pas ses lunettes, et sortit dans le couloir. Il y avait quelques autres personnes qui commentaient la situation à voix basse. Elle passa devant eux, suivant la source du bruit. Elle arriva devant une porte qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui correspondait sans aucun doute à une des « cellules » que Chuck avait évoqué.

Elle l'ouvrit, toujours peu réveillée, et, ne portant pas ses lunettes, elle fut incapable de dire qui était présent dans la pièce. L'un d'entre eux se tourna vers elle, mais ses traits n'étaient qu'un amas flou pour elle.

Elle était arrivée dans la chambre d'Alby et de Newt. Le blond poussa un nouveau cri.

-Donne-moi quelque chose, putain !

Alby regardait son ami avec horreur. Depuis qu'il s'était blessé au genou, il souffrait énormément. Les crises de douleur frappaient sans prévenir, et le WICKED leur donnait de la morphine pour le calmer. Mais à chaque fin de mois, ils étaient à court. Et celui-ci ne manquait pas à la règle.

-Alby, putain ! Hurla Newt.

-Casse-toi, tocarde ! Ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers elle, plus pour passer sa colère et sa fureur de ne pouvoir rien faire sur quelqu'un que par réel désir qu'elle s'en aille.

Alby savait que Newt haïssait sa faiblesse, et qu'il aurait préféré que personne n'en sache rien. Mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le soulager. Il vit la jeune femme s'avancer vers lui et se pencher vers le genou du jeune homme. Ensuite, elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui.

-Donne-moi ta jambe, demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Alby observa la scène, sidéré, puis saisit Newt et le tourna légèrement. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur son genou, et commença à le masser. Et le miracle opéra.  
Ses mains semblaient voler sur la peau du jeune homme. Elle utilisait ses doigts avec dextérité, et, très vite, les cris du blond s'espacèrent, laissant place à un silence bienvenu. Le traitement dura une bonne demi-heure, puis la jeune femme retira doucement ses mains. Elle cligna quelquefois des yeux. Elle avait désespérément besoin de sommeil. Elle déplaça doucement les jambes du jeune homme, se releva, et se dirigea maladroitement vers la porte. Newt restait immobile, sur le dos. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi tranquille sans sa morphine. Alby observa la jeune femme comme elle quittait pièce en bâillant ouvertement.  
Et ils se recouchèrent tous, dans un incroyable calme.

Le lendemain, quand Mary se leva, l'évènement s'était presque effacé de son esprit, au point qu'elle était convaincue d'avoir rêvé. Ce genre de choses lui arrivait de temps et temps. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait massé Newt dans son rêve, et non pas son amie dont elle s'occupait de temps à autre, mais elle ne faisait pas assez attention à son inconscient pour se poser plus de questions.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner seule, comme c'était presque toujours le cas. Jusqu'à ce que Newt se laisse tomber à côté d'elle, bientôt rejoint par Alby. Elle leva les yeux vers eux, surprise, puis fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai encore fait une connerie ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

-Je me casse, décréta Alby à l'intention de Newt. J'ai pas les nerfs pour la supporter aussi tôt le matin. Je préfère encore écouter Chuck raconter les derniers trucs qui lui sont arrivés au boulot.

Mary le regarda s'éloigner, puis reporta son attention sur Newt.

-Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, hein ?

Newt haussa les épaules. Il examinait la jeune femme. Son comportement à son égard ne semblait pas avoir changé. Elle ne manifestait pas la pitié que les gens lui témoignaient généralement après ses crises.

-Écoute, je sais pas pourquoi ni comment t'as fait ce que t'as fait hier. Ça m'arrache la bouche de te le dire, mais... Merci.

Mary le dévisagea avec beaucoup d'intérêt, et hocha tout doucement la tête. Elle additionna deux et deux, et comprit que son rêve n'en était pas un. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se serait bien effacée dans le sol. A la place, elle se laissa tomber en avant et sa tête heurta le bois de la table. Newt sursauta et posa une main sur son épaule.

Elle se redressa légèrement, arborant maintenant une belle couleur tomate.

-Oh mon dieu, marmonna-t-elle sur un ton horrifié. J'ai vraiment fait ça ? Je me suis pointée dans votre chambre pour te faire un massage ?

Sans attendre la réponse, elle se laissa retomber en avant.

-C'est affreux, soupira-t-elle. J'en reviens pas. Ça... Ça fait carrément stalker ! Je te jure que je pensais pas à mal ! Grimaça-t-elle.

Newt l'observa qui se répandait en excuses, et eut un rire rocailleux qui lui fit lever la tête.

-Je te jure que c'est pas grave, promit-il en attrapant son assiette pour commencer à manger. Juste une question, où t'as appris ça ? C'est pas hyper courant comme savoir...

-Oh, c'était pas très compliqué, dit-elle. Une de mes copines s'était blessée au genou, et la kiné lui avait montré quelques mouvements à faire pour la soulager. Du coup, on s'y était toutes essayées pour l'aider. (elle eut un petit rire comme les souvenirs affluaient) Elle disait que j'étais la meilleure. Après ça elle a décidé de m'appeler Magic Finger. Mais finalement elle a trouvé ça glauque et elle a laissé tomber.

Newt sourit en l'observant. Il perçait dans sa voix une nostalgie puissante et un peu triste. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais à ce moment précis, Teresa bondit sur une table.

-Oh, bande de tocards ! C'est le moment des préparations !

Aussitôt, il y eut un grand mouvement et tous se rassemblèrent autour d'une table. Mary se leva aussi, après un moment de retard. Elle se rapprocha de Thomas, Newt étant parti dans les premiers, et l'interrogea à voix basse.

-On a notre sortie samedi, expliqua-t-il avec bonne humeur. Donc on prévoit où on va et comment, pour savoir quand est-ce qu'on doit être rentrés. On doit tous être là pour minuit.

-Pour le douzième coup, comme dans Cendrillon ? Demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

Thomas eut un rire amusé, et l'attrapa pour la tirer à ses côtés jusqu'au bord de la table. Dessus se trouvait une grande carte, et une boîte de punaises, que certains Blocards avaient déjà commencé à placer. Mary examina la carte, et sourit en reconnaissant son lieu favori. Elle attrapa une punaise, et la déposa sur le bar en question.

-Dis donc, tu sais ce que tu veux, toi, lança Teresa, qui semblait diriger toute l'opération. C'est loin et c'est pas bien déservi, ajouta-t-elle, plus sérieusement, t'es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais retrouver toutes mes copines, ça pourrait me prendre des heures que ça ne changerait rien.

-Comment tu sais qu'elles y seront ? Demanda Newt, sincèrement surpris. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas pu entrer en contact avec elle depuis que t'es là, elles ont peut-être, j'en sais rien... Changé de plan.

Elle lui sourit, l'ai réellement heureuse. Le genre de sourire qu'on devine plein de bons souvenirs.

-Non, je m'en fais pas, elles adorent cet endroit, et surtout elles ont leur sortie au même moment que vous.

-Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? Demanda Alby, sourcils froncés. Elles sont séquestrées par leurs parents ?

-Non, non, soupira la jeune femme, balayant les mots du leader d'un revers de main. Elles sont dans l'autre Labyrinthe, c'est tout.

Il y eut un long silence, lourd et pesant, mais ce fut à peine si elle le remarqua. Elle se souvenait. Les filles, leurs rires, la musique qu'elles mettaient dans le vieux juke-box... Parce que oui, elles allaient dans un des bars « vintage » de la ville. Et elles adoraient ça.

-Mary ?

La rousse releva la tête pour regarder Newt qui venait de l'interpeller, et remarqua que tout le monde l'observait avec des expressions presque choquées sur le visage.

-Quel autre Labyrinthe ?

* * *

 **Aaah, je me devais bien de finir sur un petit cliffhanger de rien du tout ! Bon, cela mis à part, j'espère que ce chapitre (il est en retard, et j'en suis désolée) vous a plu.**

 **Que pensez-vous de Mary ? Et du début de rapprochement avec Newt ? Je donne peut-être l'impression d'y aller fort, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien faire mariner ce couple encore un moment ^^**

 **petitchaton99 : Ben je voulais un personnage un peu original, du coup je me suis dit que j'allais choquer tout le monde en faisant qu'elle n'aime pas toutes ces corvées qui font pourtant le bonheur de tous x)**

 **LilyFlemming : Voui, moi aussi j'adore Thomas, dans le livre je trouvais que c'était le plus humain des Blocards, du coup j'essaie de faire ressortir cet aspect dans ma fanfiction. Je ne suis pas la seule à tous les corriger ! (je me fais d'ailleurs régulièrement engueuler) Et je ne te parle pas des fautes qu'il font à l'oral, parce que je suis encore pire x)**

 **LittleFlicka : Aah et bien tu devrais voir les contacts se développer dans le prochain chapitre. Je te l'accorde, elle est un peu asociale. Bon, ok, très asociale... Mais on l'aime quand même ! Merci beaucoup pour ta revew !**

 **Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt j'espère et j'attends votre avis avec impatience,**

 **Dyana**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Ring of fire

Mary eut d'abord un sourire qui semblait amusé et incrédule, comme si elle pensait à une plaisanterie. Puis son regard glissa sur les garçons, les uns après les autres. Thomas, sérieux et tendu Newt, sourcils froncés Abby, une expression choquée plaquée sur le visage Minho, les yeux grand écarquillés Teresa, qui semblait elle aussi croire à une plaisanterie. C'est en croisant le regard étonnamment bleu de l'adolescente que Mary eut le déclic. Ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne savaient rien. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir. Difficile de savoir par où commencer, surtout quand on parlait à des gens qui avaient vécus coupés du monde depuis... Depuis toujours, en fait. Elle n'avait juste jamais imaginé qu'ils en était à ce point-là.

-Mary !

Elle tressaillit, tourna la tête vers Alby. Il semblait furieux. Il fit un pas vers elle, et l'adolescente recula instinctivement. Cela ne suffit pas, et il fut sur elle, la saisissant violemment par les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? T'as intérêt à avoir une putain d'explication, là, tocarde, sinon les choses ne vont pas bien se passer !

La jeune femme écarquilla brièvement les yeux. Et puis Thomas, Minho et Newt bondirent pour l'écarter d'Alby. Ils le tirèrent en arrière, puis le blond prit la direction des opérations.

-Bon, les mecs, je crois que vous avez tous du boulot ! Alors vous allez sortir, on va s'occuper de régler ça, et on vous tiendra au courant.

Il avait appuyé avec force chacun de ses mots, et son regard se reposa sur Mary. La jeune femme observait toujours Alby. Le choc qui était apparu sur son visage quand il s'était jeté sur elle avait disparu, ne laissant plus apparaître qu'une certaine curiosité, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait mis Alby dans cet état. Eh bien pour le coup, elle n'était pas la seule...

Newt, Minho, Thomas et Teresa eurent tôt fait de mettre tout le monde dehors, malgré la colère de Gally et les supplications de Chuck. Ils se tournèrent d'abord vers Alby, l'air perplexes.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, mec ? Questionna Minho. Mary est pas assez mignonne pour que tu lui sautes dessus comme ça...

La rouquine lui lança un coup d'œil blasé, et ne releva pas. De toute façon, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle avait rangé Minho dans la catégorie « crétin fini ».

-Putain, mais vous voyez pas ? Déjà, y'a une nouvelle qui débarque, c'est une fille, et maintenant ça ! Je suis le seul que ça fait un peu flipper ?

-Les Labyrinthes sont la propriété du WICKED, commença Mary, poussant tout le monde à se retourner vers elle. Il y en a deux dans la ville, à ma connaissance. Par contre, je ne sais pas s'il y en a ailleurs. (Elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit :) En fait, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Vous vous en êtes rendus compte, vous vous venez des quatre coins des États-Unis. Et elles aussi.

Ils ne dirent rien, digérant ses paroles. Mary mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Continuer n'était pas beaucoup plus simple que commencer ses explications l'avait été. Le problème était d'expliquer quelque chose qui était une évidence et faisait partie de sa vie depuis... Depuis toujours, en fait.

-Elles sont... Je suppose qu'elles sont aussi nombreuses que vous, à peu près. Et il y a un garçon aussi, Aris. Elles sont super chouettes. Elles sont très bruyantes. Enfin, celles que je fréquente, en tout cas ! Elles ressemblent un peu à un groupe de... De folles, sans doute, de l'extérieur.

Mary eut un petit sourire. Il ne lui était pas difficile de se souvenir de la rencontre avec lesdites folles. Le bar dans lequel elles s'étaient rencontrées était petit et bien caché. Difficile d'y aller sans en connaître l'existence...

Il fallait traverser une minuscule ruelle et c'était là, dans la cour d'un immeuble, que se tenait le seul bar du genre dans toute la ville. Il y avait quelque chose de presque nostalgique dans la manière dont il était agencé, même pour elles qui n'avaient jamais vu ce genre de choses. A l'époque où Mary habitait « dehors », il était à deux pas de chez elle, mais elle n'avait découvert son existence que vers dix ans. Après ça, elle y avait passé son temps. Elle pouvait y passer l'après-midi à travailler en prenant deux consommations, elle pouvait éventuellement glisser une pièce dans le juke-box et écouter les anciens Grands chanter. Des noms qui avaient franchi les siècles et éveillaient un vague écho chez elle. Léonard Cohen, Johnny Cash, un certain Elvis Presley, un slow mythique du nom de Blue Bayou, Otis Reddings... Elle en connaissait la liste par cœur.

Et puis elles avaient débarqué un samedi vers onze heures. Elle travaillait alors sur un problème de mathématiques qui lui donnait du fil à retordre, quand le petit groupe avait... Explosé. Tout d'un coup, le café sombre et souvent vide avait semblé rempli et lumineux. Il fallait dire aussi qu'avec leurs personnalités, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elles n'étaient pourtant pas si nombreuses ; Aris n'était même pas encore arrivé. Mais il y avait déjà Rachel, Sonya et Harriet, qui devraient devenir ses meilleures amies, et le resteraient pendant les six années qui allaient suivre.

Au début, elle leur en avait voulu d'empiéter sur son monde à elle, sur sa tranquillité personnelle. Et puis, dès le lendemain, le silence lui avait sauté à la gorge, et elle avait attendu le mois suivant avec calme. Mary savait, bien sûr, d'où elles venaient. Il n'était guère difficile de le comprendre. Quand elles étaient revenues, Harriet s'était assise sur sa table et s'était penchée sur le problème du jour : une histoire de grammaire.

Après ça, il était plus difficile d'établir une chronologie. Elle était leur seule amie de l'extérieur, à part l'excellent barman. Les autres habitués du café s'amusaient de leur présence -dans ce monde d'acier et de verre, qui aurait cru qu'un vieux bar pourrait plaire ? Elle avait suivi en décalé leurs aventures dans le Labyrinthe, sans jamais comprendre à quel point leur monde était impitoyable. Elle pouvait en sortir dès qu'elle le souhaitait... Elle avait vu Sonya après sa blessure, et elle avait compris à demi mot qu'elle avait été sauvagement attaquée par une autre fille du groupe qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Mary s'ébroua. Tout ceci appartenait à un autre temps, et il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à elles.

-On devrait aller les voir ensemble demain. Je n'avais jamais pensé que vous ne sauriez pas ça, c'est tellement naturel chez nous...

Les garçons la regardaient tous. Teresa la fixait avec un peu de colère dans les yeux. Thomas se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un soupir.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé ?

Mary eut un pauvre sourire.

-Mes parents travaillaient en collaboration avec ce Labyrinthe là. On va dire que... Depuis un moment, j'évite de penser à ce qui me ramène à eux.

Ils la dévisagèrent tous, gênés. Minho, en particulier, semblait embarrassé par la situation, sans doute parce qu'elle lui rappelait ce qu'il lui avait dit dès le premier jour.

-Bon, on fait ça, alors ? Questionna Newt.

Les regards se posèrent sur lui. Depuis le pétage de plomb d'Alby, il semblait avoir pris le contrôle de la situation. Alby ne disait toujours rien, gardant les yeux baissés. Il avait écouté le récit de la rousse avec une méfiance grandissante à chaque instant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il restait beaucoup de place ici. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir réunis ?

-Demain, poursuivait Newt, on y va. Juste nous, précisa-t-il en englobant d'un geste les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. On ne va pas emmener tout le monde, on se contentera de leur expliquer tout ça et de voir avec les filles qui sont là-bas.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête, sans vraiment faire de remarque, quand Alby prit la parole. Quelque chose le perturbait dans ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme, et il ne reculerait devant rien pour la discréditer aux yeux des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tes parents faisaient pour le WICKED ?

Thomas lança un coup d'œil énervé à celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur chef. Niveau délicatesse, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il faisait des efforts... Mary, comme souvent, les surprit par son manque de réaction. Sans vraiment le regarder, elle expliqua rapidement leur rôle.

-Mon père était informaticien, et ma mère était psychologue. Je crois que mon père s'occupait des commandes de nourriture et de ce genre de livraison. Ma mère veillait à ce que les choses se passent à peu près bien pour les filles.

Mary avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle se forçait à ne pas penser à eux. Aussi curieux que cela puisse être, elle et ses parents avaient été vraiment très proches. Son père était quelqu'un de plutôt expressif, et elle ressemblait plus à sa mère, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de très bien s'entendre. Physiquement, elle tenait au contraire de son père.

Elle jura intérieurement. Cette journée la ramenait _beaucoup trop_ à son passé. Elle ne voulait pas en souffrir à nouveau. Elle ne pensa pas à blâmer Alby. La seule responsable ici, c'était sa faiblesse à elle-même. Si quiconque avait su ce qu'elle pensait, dans la pièce, ils auraient sans doute été sidérés. Pourquoi un tel degré d'exigence envers elle-même ? A quoi bon se juger aussi sévèrement ?

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils ne parviendraient pas à s'apercevoir que c'était la seule manière de ne pas s'effondrer. Que si elle s'autorisait à se laisser aller, même une poignée de secondes, elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à se relever. S'imposer une discipline de fer, mentalement, lui évitait ce qu'elle considérait comme une humiliation terrible. Elle devait donc rester en contrôle, toujours.

Elle s'appuya sur la table, tandis qu'autour d'elle des conversations à mi-voix reprenaient. La situation dura encore ainsi quelques minutes, puis Alby réagit, évinçant à nouveau Newt.

-Bon, allez, faites entrer les autres tocards, ordonna-t-il. On va s'occuper de leur expliquer. Mary, t'auras du boulot en cuisine, alors tu ferais mieux de dégager tout de suite. Tu peux expliquer ton... truc à Paf.

Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre que « Paf » correspondait en fait à Poêle-à-frire. Mais c'était logique. Elle s'éclipsa, sans prêter attention au mépris avec lequel il traitait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Paf la retrouva quelques secondes plus tard et, assise sur un plan de travail libre, elle lui détailla la situation. Il l'écouta avec attention, sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait. Il lui posa quelques questions sur le fonctionnement de l'autre Labyrinthe, mais elle lui répondit avec embarras que ses parents comme ses amies restaient très discrets sur ce point et qu'elle en savait très peu. Elle parvint à lui décrire approximativement l'aspect extérieur qu'il avait. Ils étaient assez proches, mais elle était à peu près sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une ancienne prison. Elle aurait plutôt parié sur une vieille université.

Gally rentra bruyamment dans la cuisine, la faisant sursauter. Il tenait à la main une bouteille opaque, qu'il lui tendit. Surprise, elle la prit, la soupesa, puis fit sauter le bouchon avec son pouce et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle déglutit, et sentit un goût agréable envahir sa bouche. Aucun doute, il s'agissait d'alcool, mais cela ressemblait à quelque chose de qualité.

Elle reporta un regard choqué sur le garçon, qui l'interrogea d'un mouvement du menton. Elle se fendit d'un sourire hésitant.

-C'est pas mal... commenta-t-elle timidement. Un goût sucré qui persiste, et quelque chose d'un peu... boisé, peut-être ?

Il hocha la tête, l'air satisfait, et croisa ses bras devant son torse.

-C'est un de mes meilleurs crus, tocarde, évidemment qu'il est pas mal ! Je te le dis tout de suite, ça ne veut pas dire que je te crois. Je suis d'accord avec Alby, y'a un truc pas normal dans ton histoire. Mais je pense que tu es la seule capable d'apprécier mes talents, termina-t-il avec un air bravache.

Le sourire de la rousse s'élargit. Alors ils faisaient une pause temporaire sous le signe de l'alcool ? Ça lui convenait. Elle ne se soûlerait pas parce qu'elle avait déjà vécu une ou deux gueules de bois et qu'elle avait horreur de ça ; mais elle n'était pas contre l'idée d'avoir un compagnon de beuverie. Pendant que Paf travaillait, ils burent ensemble, elle se contentant d'une gorgée de ses divers « crus » qu'il préparait Dieu savait comment, et lui avalant parfois d'une traite la moitié d'une bouteille.

Mary ne tenait pas particulièrement bien l'alcool, mais le fait de laisser passer le repas lui permit, au moment où elle rejoignait sa cell... sa chambre, d'être à peu près revenue à un état normal. Elle avait un vague mal de crâne, et la logique aurait voulu qu'elle cherche aussitôt à dormir. Sauf qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était stressée, et qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas de sitôt.

Elle s'assit sur son lit en étouffant un bâillement, et se saisit d'un livre. Elle était donc installée là quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se leva prudemment, et alla l'ouvrir doucement. Ici, on ne savait jamais sur quoi on pouvait tomber. Il s'agissait de Newt. Elle se détendit un peu, ouvrit la porte en grand, et pencha la tête sur le côté pour le dévisager avec étonnement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine d'enrober sa question de politesses mielleuses.

Newt parut un peu désarçonné par la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait parlé. Gêné, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Quelques mois plus tôt, jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Il était trop fier pour ça. Seulement, il était passé par tous les stades de la douleur, et il ne voulait maintenant plus qu'une seule chose : que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait plus attendre les fins de mois avec terreur, il se refusait à lire de la pitié dans les yeux de ceux qui l'entendaient hurler la nuit.

-Tu peux t'occuper de mon genou ? Questionna-t-il en désignant sa jambe.

La jeune femme battit des paupières et baissa les yeux. Il portait un pantalon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Elle comprit ce que cela impliquait, et rosit vaguement, sans vraiment savoir pour quelle raison.

-Bien sûr.

Elle s'effaça, et il rentra à l'intérieur. Elle referma la porte derrière lui sans un mot. Il était soulagée qu'elle ait accepté. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça, qu'elle l'envoie bouler ! Et puis aussi, il était content qu'elle n'ait rien dit par rapport au règlement. Parce qu'en théorie, les garçons n'avaient pas exactement le droit de rentrer dans les chambres des filles... Ce qu'ils ne respectaient pas vraiment. La relation ambiguë entre Teresa et Thomas, par exemple, ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de choses.

-Assieds-toi, conseilla Mary en désignant le lit.

Il se laissa tomber dessus, et l'observa brièvement tandis qu'elle s'étirait, faisant notamment craquer ses doigts. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et, un peu hésitant, lui tendit sa jambe. Elle prit le temps de faire un ourlet soigné avec son pantalon, et il haussa un sourcil. Ensuite, elle commença à le masser, et il se surprit à se détendre complètement.

La jeune femme restait concentrée sur ses gestes, ne levait pas le regard vers lui, et il y avait quelque chose de presque professionnel dans sa façon de faire. Le massage dura environ une demi-heure, puis elle le lâcha, et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

-Voilà, dit-elle d'un ton satisfait. Les anti-douleurs arrivent demain, c'est ça ? Donc tu devrais pouvoir tenir jusque là, même s'il faut marcher jusqu'au bar.

Il se leva, et testa la solidité de sa jambe. En effet, constata-t-il avec une certaine surprise, il se sentait mieux. Il lui lança un bref coup d'œil. Ensuite, il hocha légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement. Mary descendit du lit, et s'approcha de lui, l'air inquiète.

-Tout va bien ? Questionna-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

Il haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle hésita à lancer un « bonne nuit ! », puis laissa tomber l'idée.

-On tirera toute cette histoire au clair demain, dit Newt en lui tournant le dos. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

-D'accord, répondit-elle simplement.

Il sortit, et referma la porte derrière lui, sans bruit.

Demain...

* * *

 _Un chapitre riche en explications ! Que pensez-vous de la vie "d'avant" de Mary ? Pour info, c'est à un des chanteurs du juke box que mon histoire doit son titre... Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé ? ;)  
_

 _LittleFlicka : Plop à toi aussi ! J'avais déjà eu l'idée d'une pseudo-amitié avec Gally, et comme tu l'avais évoquée, je me suis efforcée de la placer dans ce chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il t'a plu !_

 _LilyFlemming : Oui, Thomas est génial ! On peut bien se permettre une minute de fangirling non ?_

 _Sinon, c'est possible, je n'avais pas Internet quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, du coup je n'ai pas pu vérifier la couleur des cheveux de Ben, et je n'ai pas pensé à le faire après... Désolée !_

 _Du coup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a un peu éclairée sur le passé de Mary; elle avait en effet une vie plutôt normale "avant". Ne t'en fais pas, j'apprécie beaucoup les longues reviews ! :)_

 _Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une 'tite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et à bientôt,_

 _Dyana._


	7. Chapitre 6: Satisfaction(I can't get no)

Mary ouvrit les yeux, allongée sur son lit. Elle se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillée, et compris de quoi il s'agissait quand une tête se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Elle reconnut rapidement une Teresa inhabituellement souriante.

-Debout, lança celle-ci avec bonne humeur, il faut qu'on se prépare pour aller en ville. Les fringues viennent d'arriver !

Le temps que Mary, encore mal réveillée, se redresse, Teresa s'était précipitée hors de la chambre. La rousse mit ses lunettes, et se passa les mains sur les yeux. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour un samedi. D'ailleurs... Elle se saisit de sa montre, un des seuls accessoires qu'elle avait emmené dans le Labyrinthe, mais qu'elle ne portait jamais. Il était sept heures. Teresa l'avait réveillée à sept heures. Un samedi.

Sept heures.

Elle se leva, déjà d'une humeur exécrable. Elle se dirigea sans entrain vers la Grande salle, qu'elle découvrit en pleine ébullition. Sidérée par tant d'agitation le matin, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc, et commença à manger.

Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser, dans un brouillard de sensations, qu'elle était la seule à table. Les autres s'étaient tous agglutinés devant la Boîte, et ils semblaient choisir diverses choses avec beaucoup d'application.

Un peu requinquée par le repas qu'elle venait de prendre, Mary parvint à se décider à les rejoindre, un peu surprise. Thomas la remarqua et lui adressa un signe de tête.

-Ne fais pas attention à cette bande de fashion victims ! Cria-t-il de manière sonore, pour que tout le monde l'entende. Ils n'arrivent pas à accorder leurs couleurs pour la sortie, du coup ça les panique...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de vêtements, exactement ? Demanda Mary, sincèrement curieuse. Teresa en a parlé vaguement, mais je n'ai pas compris de quoi il s'agissait. Vous n'avez jamais eu l'air de faire attention à ça.

Newt parvint à se dégager du flot d'adolescents et se dirigea vers eux avec un soupir. Il tenait une élégante chemise blanche, un manteau de cuir noir, et un jean sobre.

-Je fais partie des plus grands, grinça-t-il. Il n'y en a pas un qui pourrait porter ces trucs. Tu crois qu'ils me laisseraient les embarquer ? Des clous ! Ces gosses sont vraiment graves.

Minho s'extirpa à son tour du groupe, en jouant des épaules, sans faire preuve de la prudence de Newt. Il heurta violemment Gally, qui recula en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-Et voilà, dit-il avec cet air arrogant qui le caractérisait dès qu'il était un tant soit peu content de lui. Comme d'hab, c'est moi qui serait le mieux sapé. Et comme d'hab, les filles ne regarderont que moi ! Surtout si elles n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des mecs, précisa-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Mary.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée pour une fois par Minho. S'il savait...

-Je vais me changer dans ma chambre, alors, décida-t-elle. Vous savez quand on pourra partir ?

-Ils ouvrent les portes à huit heures, lui répondit Alby en s'approchant d'eux. On partira tous à ce moment-là. Il faudra qu'on soit revenus pour dix heures ce soir, ajouta-t-il. Il y a pas mal de chemin, c'est pour ça qu'on part tôt et puis... On va sûrement avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Mary hocha la tête, et commença à s'éloigner, quand elle fut rappelée par Thomas.

-Mais tu vas mettre quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Tu as prévu des vêtements pour sortir ?

-Je vais mettre des trucs normaux, dit-elle simplement avant de reprendre son chemin.

Elle souriait largement en pensant à sa tête quand elle le lui avait annoncé. Elle avait l'habitude. Ses jupes longues et ses pulls larges avaient un côté rétro qu'elle appréciait fortement, et ils avaient l'avantage d'être confortables. En revanche, ils n'étaient pas exactement à la pointe de la mode. Ni pour leur coupe désuète, ni pour leurs couleurs ternes.

Non, la mode était, et ça durait depuis plusieurs années, aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux vêtements moulants. Les gens portaient également de nombreux gadgets changeants de formes. Des fois, c'était des épaulettes qui se transformaient en permanence, des fois des tee-shirts aux couleurs variables. Elle trouvait ça ridicule et perturbant.

Elle se réjouissait d'ailleurs de ne pas en avoir vu dans les vêtements dont se servaient ses amis. Si ceux que Minho tenait semblaient atrocement colorés -atrocement pour elle, bien sûr- ils étaient au moins immobiles. Elle se glissa dans sa chambre et s'habilla en quelques mouvements rapides. Seule touche de coquetterie, elle passa autour de son cou un collier composé d'une chaîne et d'un pendentif représentant un _ankh_ , le symbole de la vie égyptien.

Après une hésitation, elle attacha aussi ses cheveux en un vague chignon. Il ne tiendrait pas bien, mais au moins elle serait tranquille pour les transports en commun. Elle se munit d'un sac en bandoulière, et sortit de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

Tout le Bloc était visiblement déjà prêt, remarqua-t-elle avec surprise. Décidément, elle avait dû sous-estimer l'importance de cette journée, réalisa-t-elle. Les portes ne s'ouvriraient pas avant vingt minutes... Elle balaya l'assemblée du regard et fronça les sourcils. Toutes ces _couleurs_. Du bleu ciel au rose fluo en passant par toutes les teintes de jaune et de vert imaginables.

Elle retint un frisson. C'était au moins une chose qui ne lui avait pas manquée. Pas les couleurs en elle-même, bien sûr. Au contraire, elle appréciait le fait de sortir de la grisaille ordinaire du Bloc. En revanche, elle aimait toujours aussi peu la société qu'elles représentaient.

Tous ces gens qui traversaient l'existence avec pour unique idée celle de passer inaperçus.

Toutes ces personnes qui poussaient les codes si loin pour se faire remarquer par ceux qu'ils vénéraient.

Tous ces gens qui oubliaient résolument le passé et pour qui tout n'était qu'éphémère, de la musique qu'ils écoutaient aux amis qu'ils fréquentaient.

Tous ces individus qui bannissaient et méprisaient la différence au plus haut point.

Non pas qu'ils l'aient prise pour cible, ceci dit. Mary semblait bien trop indifférente pour qu'on pense à l'attaquer. Son regard calme dérangeait et déroutait toujours. Elle n'aimait pas le principe, c'était tout.

Elle repéra Thomas, élégant dans des vêtements bleus et marrons. Elle sourit. Il était resté sobre... Il semblait parler avec rapidité à Chuck, mais elle devinait que c'était à voix basse et qu'il s'arrangeait pour que personne n'entende leur conversation. Ils lançaient de fréquents regards autour d'eux, et quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils se dirigeaient souvent vers elle, elle comprit que Thomas résumait la situation à Chuck.

Ils remarquèrent son regard, et Thomas lui adressa un bref signe de la main, puis il reprit sa discussion avec Chuck. Mary, isolée, alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Teresa n'était pas encore arrivée, remarqua-t-elle. Elle était pourtant à peu près sûre que Teresa n'était pas le genre de fille à passer des heures à s'habiller, même pour se fondre dans la masse, ni pour attirer les regards.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle remarqua Minho qui se dirigeait vers elle. L'asiatique, elle devait l'admettre, s'en était bien sorti. Les teintes qu'il portait étaient claires, mais elle ne jurait pas entre elle. Elle se fendit d'un sourire et ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

-Je ne te connaissais pas ces talents de stylistes, Minho...

Il la dévisagea, surpris - _Attends, elle me parle à_ moi _? Elle_ me _fait une blague ?_ \- puis lui rendit son sourire en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu. Attends de voir mes talents de séducteur..

-Ta modestie sera toujours ce qui m'impressionnera le plus, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Ça va sonner, leur signala Alby. On va se mettre devant pour entrer dans la Boîte les premiers, je l'ai expliqué aux autres, ils comprendront. Minho, tu peux ramener les autres tocards qui sont à la bourre, s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et bondit sur ses pieds pour aller les chercher. Pendant ce temps, Thomas se dirigea vers eux et se plaça à côté de Mary.

-On y va, mec ? Demanda-t-il au leader.

Alby hocha simplement la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre. Mary remarqua que Thomas se plaçait entre elle et le chef. Elle devina que c'était une manière de la protéger: il se méfiait sans doute d'Alby, puisqu'il l'avait agressée la veille. Elle sentit une bouffée de reconnaissance à l'égard du Coureur l'envahir. Thomas faisait toujours attention à ce genre de choses, et elle l'appréciait d'autant plus pour cela.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Minho fendit la foule à son tour alors que le trio patientait devant les portes encore closes de la Boîte. Il était accompagnée de Teresa, plus jolie que jamais dans une vaporeuse robe rouge.

Jolie n'était pas le mot, réalisa Mary. Elle était belle. D'autres personnes y auraient sans doute préféré le terme sexy, mais Teresa n'en avait visiblement rien à faire, au contraire. Elle semblait nerveuse et s'agitait, ses mains tentant tour à tour de remonter son décolleté et de descendre sa robe. Elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas faire les deux en même temps...

-Et Newt ? Grogna Alby en regardant Minho.

-Tu le connais, répondit ce dernier avec un haussement d'épaules. Il aide les retardataires et il donne les consignes de d'habitude. Il devrait pas tarder.

Effectivement, Newt arriva bientôt, annonça d'abord par sa voix. Il lançait fortement :

-Donc surtout, pas de bousculade pour entrer dans la Boîte ! On peut y aller quinze par quinze, alors faites déjà vos groupes. Nous, on rentrera les premiers et il peut y avoir neuf personnes avec nous, ne l'oubliez pas !

Il répéta encore quelques fois ces mots, sa voix toujours plus proche, puis il arriva parmi eux, et Mary frémit. Elle s'était déjà rendue compte que Newt était... disons, attirant, ou qu'en tout cas il remplissait des critères de beauté. C'était assez évident dès qu'on le regardait.

Mais là, vêtu pour une fois non pas de ses tenues crasseuses et trop petites pour lui, il était vraiment... superbe. Il enfila son blouson avec un soupir.

-Combien de temps, d'après vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pas plus d'une minute ou deux, dit Minho qui avait un véritable instinct pour ce genre de choses. Ils ne sont jamais en retard.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, dans un bruit de ferraille, l'ascenseur arriva en place. Minho attrapa la porte et la tira aisément. Mary eut une moue, se rappelant des difficultés qu'elle avait eu pour faire la même action. Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur, suivis par quelques personnes, dont Gally, Paf, et d'autres « matons », qui utilisaient visiblement leur influence pour précéder les autres.

Ils arrivèrent en bas, et Mary fut parmi les premières à sortir. Elle fit quelques pas à l'air libre et inspira fortement. Dans les faits, elle avait découvert, guidée par Thomas, que quelques couloirs du Bloc passaient à l'extérieur, elle n'était pas restée enfermée pendant un mois. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir profondément libérée en sortant.

Les autres s'accordèrent à peine quelques secondes de pause et, déjà, menés par Thomas et Minho, se dirigèrent vers la grille d'entrée du parc. L'un des Griffeurs s'y tenait et les laissa passer en les fixant d'un œil mauvais. Mary se sentit tressaillir sous son regard inquisiteur. Elle n'avait rien à cacher, mais ces types étaient vraiment effrayants.

Minho, lui, adressa au type un grand sourire et même un signe de main, et elle eut peur, en voyant le regard de l'homme, qu'il ne se jette sur lui. Il serra les poings et sembla se contenir. Elle remarqua le regard désapprobateur que Newt posait sur l'asiatique, et lui tapota doucement l'épaule dans un geste de sollicitude.

Newt secoua la tête en lui désignant Minho du menton.

-Sans déconner, souffla-t-il à Mary, comment ce mec a fait pour s'en tirer jusqu'ici ? Un jour, quelqu'un lui en collera une belle et il l'aura bien cherché.

-Ce ne sera pas moi, diagnostiqua l'adolescente. T'as vu ses bras ?

Newt eut un léger rire, ce qui détendit un peu la rousse. Il avait un rire sonore, qui sembla s'envoler très haut au-dessus d'eux, pour se perdre dans la brume qui recouvrait la ville en cette heure matinale.

-Peut-être que Teresa s'en occupera, un de ces quatre, répondit-il. Ou alors ce sera Thomas, ou Gally, ou moi... Mais je suis prêt à parier que ça arrivera.

-Tenu, dit simplement Mary.

Ils arrivaient à un arrêt de bus. Newt retira son sac à dos, et prit dedans plusieurs tickets, qu'il leur tendit. Ils s'en saisirent tous comme s'il s'agissait d'un bien précieux, et le gardèrent à la main. Ils semblaient craindre qu'ils ne disparaissent s'ils les quittaient des yeux. Mary, en revanche, les considérait comme un objet anodin, et les glissa sans y prêter plus attention dans la poche avant de son sac.

-On n'a pas de changements à faire, annonça Newt, on va directement jusqu'au terminus et là on marchera encore au moins dix minutes pour arriver au café.

-Ça veut dire plus d'une heure de trajet, précisa Minho qui avait visiblement étudié le sujet. On reste groupés, ok ? Plus que d'habitude. On n'a jamais visité ce coin-là, on risque de se perdre. Arrivés là-bas, soit vous restez avec Thomas, qui a bossé la carte, soit avec moi, qui l'ait, soit avec Mary, qui connaît le coin. C'est clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, mais Mary se sentait assez tranquille. Ses amis ne se perdraient pas s'ils étaient trois à avoir une idée des environs. Quand le bus (un simple modèle bleu, créé bien sûr par le WICKED) arriva, en retard comme toujours, ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Les gens étaient peu nombreux, mais Mary remarqua les regards méfiants qui leur étaient lancés.

Cela n'empêcha pas les autres de marcher la tête haute jusqu'au fond du bus, où ils s'assirent. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir senti les yeux posés sur eux. Comme cela lui était arrivé la veille, Mary prit conscience de la différence entre ceux du Labyrinthe et elle, qui avait vécu à l'extérieur. Ils ne connaissaient pas ces détails de la société qu'elle haïssait tant.

Le versant négatif, c'était qu'ils ne savaient rien non plus du monde dans lequel ils évoluaient... Ils restèrent longtemps dans le bus, silencieux. Ils descendirent finalement au dernier arrêt, qui s'appelait la Falaise. Alors qu'ils en sortaient, Teresa demanda à Mary si elle connaissait les origines de ce nom.

-A la base, il y avait une falaise, ici. Une vraie, naturelle. Mais ils ont bidouillé le terrain pour pouvoir construire la ville. Du coup, ils l'ont un peu aplanie, et c'est pour ça que cette rue est la plus pentue du coin. Il y en a qui racontent que le sol peut s'ouvrir sous nos pieds... précisa-t-elle avec un sourire inquiétant.

Les autres avaient semblé captivé par son explication, qui portait pourtant sur un sujet banal. Ses parents aimaient beaucoup les histoires de ce genre, et elle avait été bercée par ce genre de choses. Elle se mit en marche vers le bar, reconnaissant sans émotions particulières les environs. Elle avait grandi dans ce quartier, mais elle n'était pas particulièrement émue d'y revenir.

Seule sa maison aurait pu la blesser.

Elle avançait d'un bon pas, parce qu'elle marchait toujours vite, alors qu'elle courait lentement. Les autres se maintenaient à sa hauteur sans difficultés.

Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Thomas s'arrêta. Effaré, il fixait une ruelle, la bouche ouverte. Il ne sembla pas capable d'en décoller. Mary fut la première à le remarquer. Inquiète, elle fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers lui.

Inquiète pour lui, mais surtout inquiète par ce qu'il voyait probablement.

Elle comprit qu'elle avait raison. Elle le saisit par l'épaule et l'entraîna avec elle sans ménagement.

-Il faudrait pas l'aider ? Demanda Thomas, un peu faiblement.

-Si, dit simplement Mary. Mais ce n'est pas le boulot de six gamins.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Leur demanda Teresa quand ils arrivèrent.

Le groupe s'était arrêté pour les attendre. Mary ferma les yeux. Elle était horrifiée. La vision d'un Fondu n'était jamais agréable, mais surtout il n'y en avait jamais eu dans le coin. S'ils allaient même dans les quartiers aisés de la ville, la situation devait être pire que tout. Teresa observait Thomas, qui était toujours choqué.

-Ça va aller, Tom ? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il regardait ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite, plus froidement que la première fois, s'adressant à Mary.

-Je vous expliquerai quand on sera au bar, mais on ne devrait pas traîner dans le coin, répondit la rousse.

Elle se remit en marche, sans prêter attention au juron indigné que laissa échapper Teresa. Ils atteignirent le bar sans un mot. Mary ruminait, et elle n'était toujours pas sortie de ses idées noires quand elle poussa la porte. Le son qu'elle entendit aussitôt parvint pourtant à lui arracher un sourire.

Le juke-box jouait Elvis Presley, l'artiste préféré d'Harriet.

-Devinez qui est là ? Lança-t-elle fortement.

Elle entendit un cri, qui provenait du fond du bar, et plusieurs filles se précipitèrent vers elle. Elles l'entourèrent aussitôt, la pressant de questions diverses et variées allant de « Ton chignon est chou comme tout ! » à « Y'a un problème qui me prend grave la tête, tu saurais pas à quoi sert cette masse volumique à la con ? ». (à quoi elle répondit qu'elle avait une sainte horreur de la physique et qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas aider)

Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, constatèrent les Blocards, un peu en retrait. Seulement trois filles et un garçon. En revanche, elles parlaient comme quinze, avec un enthousiasme amusant à voir.

-On se calme ! Finit par ordonner Mary. Les filles, il faut qu'on parle.

-Pourquoi, tu veux rompre ? Répondit Harriet du tac au tac avec un sourire en coin.

-Rien ne va plus entre nous, ça ne sert à rien de continuer et il faut que je fasse un travail sur moi-même, dit Mary, moqueuse. Nan, sérieusement. Il faut qu'on parle de l'autre Labyrinthe. J'ai amené leurs Blocards avec moi.

Elle s'effaça, et les deux groupes se jaugèrent. Harriet était une fille à la peau sombre et aux cheveux noirs, vêtus de manière assez masculine. On trouvait aussi une jolie blonde aux yeux bruns, juste à côté d'Harriet et, un peu en retrait, un garçon et une fille. Lui était petit, maigre et brun, et elle semblait plus assurée. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et une peau cuivrée.

-Harriet, Sonya, Aris et Rachel, récita Mary. Et eux, c'est Alby, Newt, Teresa, Thomas et Minho.

-Chez nous on dit les Jobards, dit Harriet en tendant une main. Contente d'apprendre votre existence. Pourquoi tu nous en avais jamais parlé, Mary ?

Son ton était un peu accusateur, et Alby, qui venait de serrer sa main, lança un regard mauvais à Mary, indiquant qu'il aimerait bien le savoir aussi. Mary soupira.

-Je n'y ai pas pensé, c'est tout. Ça fait partie de ma vie quotidienne. Je vous ai jamais dit non plus quelle marque de dentifrice j'utilisais. Et puis franchement, on doit parler de trucs plus importants. Il faut qu'on compare nos situations.

-Nos ? Releva Sonya, la blonde. Désolée si c'est grossier mais depuis quand c'est aussi ta situation ?

-Ça l'est, indiqua Mary. Depuis que mes parents ont disparu, il y a un mois. Ils sont peut-être morts, mais je commence à en douter. On sera mieux pour en parler autour d'un café, par contre.

Ils allèrent s'installer à une table plus large que celle qu'ils occupaient en temps normal, et ils commencèrent à parler. Cela dura longtemps. En fait, jusqu'à plus de sept heures, ce fut à peine s'ils bougèrent. Ils comparaient leurs vies, leurs systèmes, s'échangeaient diverses astuces. Tout semblait terriblement similaire, même si le groupe des filles vivait visiblement dans une enceinte moins sécurisée.

-Plus de Griffeurs chez nous et plus de barreaux chez vous, résuma Harriet en avalant une énième consommation. J'ai qu'une question : c'est quoi cette merde ? Je pensais que le WICKED faisait ça pour nous, mais ça me paraît très con, maintenant.

-Ça sonne plus comme une putain d'expérience scientifique, grogna Minho.

-Ça sonne pas un peu théorie du complot, ça ? Demanda Rachel avec un sourire.

-Je sais que venant de Minho c'est surprenant, railla Newt, mais non. Les parents de Mary étaient scientifiques, et je serais pas surpris que tout ça vienne de là.

Mary hocha lentement la tête. Elle semblait réfléchir.

-Je sais que ça peut sembler idiot, mais je pense qu'il a raison. Tout ça doit avoir une base scientifique. Il faut qu'on se revoit ici le mois prochain, pour aller dans mon ancienne maison et essayer d'y retrouver ce que foutaient mes parents là-dedans.

-Pourquoi on n'y va pas maintenant ? Questionna Alby en arquant un sourcil.

-Parce qu'il va être huit heures, répondit Aris à la place de Mary en désignant la pendule. C'est le genre de boulot pour lequel il faut un peu plus que deux heures...

-Alors on danse ? Proposa Teresa. Il paraît qu'il y a un juke-box dans le coin...

-D'abord, dit Thomas d'un ton sombre, je veux savoir ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure.

Les regards se posèrent tous sur Mary, tandis que Thomas poursuivait. Comme il parlait, sa voix semblait dérailler, monter dans les aigus.

-Putain, ces mecs n'avaient même pas l'air humains, Mary ! Leurs yeux... T'avais vu leurs yeux ? Et ils bougeaient même pas ! Ils avaient l'air... morts !

-Vous vous êtes tous très peu baladés en ville, ces dernières années, je me trompe ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix faible.

Ils secouèrent la tête. Thomas croisa les bras, semblant penser qu'elle cherchait à se défiler, et darda sur elle un regard inquisiteur. Elle prit la peine de lui adresser un mince, un minuscule sourire, avant de déglutir et de poursuivre.

-Ce que tu as vu, c'était un Fondu, Thomas. C'est un autre mot pour junkie, si tu préfères. Les Fondus sont accros à une drogue qu'on appelle la Braise. C'est pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer pour ce qui est de la dépendance. Tu es prêt à tout pour avoir ta dose. Pendant longtemps, c'était vendu que dans les quartiers pauvres, même s'il y a eu de gros scandales à propos de ça. Quand une étudiante de vingt ans a été transformée en Fondue après une soirée un peu arrosée, par exemple. Ou avec ce député qui a agressé quelqu'un à l'assemblée. C'est flippant.

Elle marqua une pause, les yeux dans le vide, comme si elle se rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Ce qui était le cas.

-Par contre, tant que ça restait loin d'eux, les gens s'en foutaient... Il n'y en a jamais eu par ici. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais dans ce quartier.

-Et vous êtes restés sans rien faire pendant des années ? Cracha Harriet, furieuse. Vous voyez monter ça depuis super longtemps et y'a personne pour réagir ? Une désintox, ça doit pouvoir se faire, non ?

Son cri de rage resta dans l'air quelques secondes. Mary secoua la tête.

-Peut-être, Harriet. Mais pour le moment, on ne connaît personne qui y ait survécu, ou alors le secret a été bien gardé.

Les révélations de Mary firent peser un long silence sur la table. Finalement, Teresa se leva.

-On m'a promis de la musique et de la danse, j'ai l'intention d'en avoir ! Décréta-t-elle en allant vers le juke-box.

Elle y inséra une pièce, et le rythme de _Satisfaction_ résonna dans la pièce. Elle commença à danser, et fut bientôt rejointe sur la piste par ceux qui osaient le faire. Cela comprenait toutes les Jobardes, ainsi que Minho. Alby, Newt, Aris, Mary et Thomas restèrent sur le bord. Ils avaient le visage fermé, mais Mary remarqua qu'ils battaient la cadence du pied.

Sur la piste, Harriet chantait à plein poumons : « _I can't get no !_ ». Au fur et à mesure, la bande de rabat-joie se laissa gagner par l'ambiance. Newt resta seul sur le bord, pendant que Minho faisait tournoyer la jolie Sonya, qu'Harriet entraînait Thomas dans un rythme endiablé, qu'Aris se laissait guider par Teresa, qu'Alby dansait avec Rachel et que Mary, bien que laissée pour compte, virevoltait sur la piste.

Son genou ne lui permettait pas ces activités, mais il aimait les regarder.

Vers neuf heures moins le quart, les Blocards quittèrent le bar en coup de vent après avoir payé leurs consommations. Les Jobards, dont le Labyrinthe était moins loin, pouvaient rester encore un peu.

Ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus juste à temps pour avoir le dernier et ne dirent pas un mot du trajet, épuisé par cette journée de révélations. Mary s'assoupit et tomba sur l'épaule d'Alby. D'un mouvement brusque, il l'envoya de l'autre côté, et elle arriva sur Newt sans avoir ouvert les yeux. Elle avait un sommeil incroyablement lourd.

Newt ne réagit pas. Ce fut lui qui s'occupa de la soulever dans ses bras avec précautions quand ils sortirent du bus. Il la porta un bout du trajet, puis Thomas prit la relève, voyant que le blond faiblissait. Ils arrivèrent au Bloc à temps, et Mary se réveilla, à nouveau dans les bras de Newt, lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur.

-Je vais descendre, dit-elle en constatant qu'elle était à peu plus d'un mètre du sol.

Newt la déposa donc et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, détruisant les derniers restes de son chignon, qui n'avait pas très bien supporté la journée.

-Dors, Mary, conseilla-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front quand ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher. Teresa, qui disposait encore d'une énergie insoupçonnée, entraîna Mary jusqu'à sa chambre et l'embrassa sur sa joue. Peu consciente de ce qu'elle racontait, Mary demanda :

-En vrai, vous voulez tous me manger, c'est ça ? Vous me goûtez avant, c'est tout... Vous allez m'engraisser longtemps, avant ça ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, dit Teresa en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et en la poussant sur son lit, où la rousse se laissa tomber sans volonté. Je voulais juste te dire merci, parce que c'est la plus belle journée dehors que je passe.

Elle prit le temps de border Mary, qui protesta vaguement, et sortit en fermant la porte, laissant la jeune femme gagner enfin le sommeil.

* * *

 _Hey ! Je passe en coup de vent poster ce chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude pour m'excuser de mon retard. Il y a beaucoup de révélations dedans, et beaucoup de nouveaux mystères aussi... J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à m'en parler d'en les reviews, même si c'est pour me dire qu'il était nul, c'est toujours bien de savoir que quelqu'un l'a lu et les avis sont très utiles pour avancer !  
_

 _LilyFlemming : Oui, Mary est un peu particulière, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Pour la relation Thomas/Teresa, je ne suis pas fan de ce couple du tout non plus, donc c'est peu probable, ne t'inquiètes pas ;) De toute façon Newt est trop chou tout le temps ! On peut bien s'accorder une minute de fangirling ^^_

 _En fait, Paf m'est venu très naturellement, au point que j'étais surprise de ne pas l'avoir trouvé dans plus de fanfictions x) Mais j'aime bien aussi !_

 _Minress : Merci, ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que cette fiction plaît parce que j'y passe pas mal de temps, et c'est vraiment très sympa de m'avoir laissé ton avis, ça m'encourage vraiment pour continuer !_

 _Au revoir à tout le monde et à bientôt dans les reviews !_

 _Dyana_


End file.
